The Storm of Desire
by Hanpotter
Summary: A few years after the war, a ball brings old friends and enemies together. Theres a fine line between love and hate and time can heal old wounds. Passion and desire can only be suppressed for so many years without getting out and hurting people, as Hermione and Draco discover, but will the reintroduction of an old law put a spanner in the works or help aid a situation?
1. Chapter 1 - One Faithful Night

_A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back again with another dramione fanfiction! I just those two don't you? My ability to use commas may be absolutely awful, and I haven't actually reread my work, but I hope it's ok and I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

**The Storm of Desire- One Faithful Night**

"Come on Hermione!", Ginny pleaded, "You need to get out of the house! Seriously, and perhaps have a shower." Hermione replied by narrowing her eyes and sigh as she snuggled further down into her rug. She didn't want to go to leave the house let alone go to a dance! "Listen, we'll have a few Butterbeers, perhaps some Firewhisky if we're feeling particularly adventurous – which I am, by the way – and dance our worries away." Ginny was not going to give up, she knew exactly what Hermione needed and moping around the house was not one of them.

"I'm just not in the mood, Ginny!", tears sprang to her eyes, "It's too soon." She muttered and she turned her face away.

"No it is not! It's been a month!" Ginny cried as Hermione only shook her head "Hermione, you're so strong and you've always been so independent! Why let Ron get the better of you. He must be feeling so smug right now, the prick, and sitting locked in your house will not help matters. Listen, do you trust me?" Hermione nodded. "Have I not always had your best intentions at heart?" Once again Hermione nodded. "Then please just do this for me! You've always done everything for me and I just want to give you something in return." Ginny was almost crying, remembering the multiple times Hermione had come to her rescue in times of need. "You where there for me when I ..." her voice cracked, "when..."

"Shhh" Hermione was up straight away and holding Ginny. "I know sweetie, you don't have to say it." She stroked Ginny's hair. What had she been doing? Worrying about a stupid break up when Ginny had been through much more and worse! She had been selfish. "Ok." She whispered.

"Ok?" Ginny looked up, "Ok, you'll come or ok I understand but I'm still not coming?" almost smiling as she already knew the answer.

Hermione sighed again and a smile of defeat crossed her face, "What shall I wear?" Ginny enveloped her in a massive hug that took both the girls back onto the settee.

* * *

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Harry gasped but the wind was knocked out of him by his wife. "Sorry Ginny, you are still the most beautiful girl in the world but dear Merlin Hermione! You scrub up well!"

Hermione smiled timidly as she finished making her way down the stairs, "Be honest with me." She demanded and ruffled the bottom of her dress so that the crystals against the burgundy silk would stand out.

"Honestly Hermione, I can tell when he's lying and that's the biggest non-lie he's ever told" Ginny revealed.

"Does that even any sense what so ever?" Harry quizzed his wife giving her a strange look. Ginny turned to him with narrowed eyes, something she no doubt learnt from Mrs Wealsey.

Hermione interjected, "Yes, just which bit of his statement is the truth we will never know" and she sent a wink in their direction. All three of them smiled and Harry offered both his arms to the women.

"Shall we go then?" He asked. Ginny immediately took his arm, more out of habit than request, and they looked at Hermione, waiting.

"But seriously, you two. I won't look silly or anything? I mean you're wearing a short dress, Ginny, am I going to stand out awfully?"

"Well you will certainly stand out." Harry smiled.

"But if it's for looking awful then shoot me down and call me a Hippogriff because awful will be the last word in anyone's mind tonight." Ginny finished. Hermione was always jealous of their ability to finish each other's thought's, she had never had that kind of relationship with Ron, with anyone in fact. "If you don't find a lad tonight who will be willing to lay his money and his life down for you, hopefully in that order, then you can marry Harry."

"Oi!" Harry said a minute later, a little bit slow on the uptake.

"Just joking my dear, but seriously Hermione, tonight is going to be spectacular." Ginny smiled triumphantly after noticing Hermione was also smiling. Once again Ginerva Weasley you have convinced the brightest witch of your age; Ginny-1, Hermione-0.

* * *

They apparated at the gates and all stood for a moment in silence admiring the view that and the building that they all loved so much. "Good Evening Mr Potter" Filtch spat, "Wondered whether you'd be making an appearance tonight, unfortunately my suspicions were correct."

"A pleasure as always," Harry beamed, "May we come in?" he questioned, taking a step forward.

"Hold on." Filtch stepped in front of him, "I need to check the guest list," he hissed, "names please."

A new voice came from behind them that made them all jump, Filtch included who dropped his quill. "Oh come now Filtch, I thought we were beyond this, surely you know who these people are?" Blaise Zabini stepped out behind a tree from which he no doubt had just apparate to. "Terribly sorry" He said as he bent to pick up the fallen quill. Filtch didn't like people, let alone nasty students touching his stuff and he quickly scrambled to pick it up before Blaise did. As he bent over though, a small hip flask fell out his pocket and tumbled to the floor. Blaise stopped in his tracks, "Ahh, getting on it early, I see." His dark eyes twinkled, "Let us in Filtch and we want no trouble from you tonight," his eyes moved to the flask and then back to Filtch, "understand?"

"Of course Master Zabini," Filtch sneered, "In you go Mr and Mrs Potter, and you Miss Granger." Blaise had already gone ahead and the rest smiled politely as they quickly moved past Filtch.

"That was really unnecessary Zabini." Ginny shouted, as they caught up to him. "He was going to let us in anyway; there was no need to be rude."

Blaise merely looked at her as if she knew nothing of the world, which she didn't considering she married Potter. "You do things in your way Mrs Potter and I will do thing in mine. There is a reason that my family is still held with respect despite the war, and it is not because of our bloody status as that clearly doesn't matter anymore. Ginny looked too outraged to speak and muttered under her breath instead. "Ah Miss Granger, I almost didn't recognised you," he said turning his attention to the brunette beauty, as she blushed unused to male attention, "I will see you late for a dance." He declared as he picked up her hand and kissed it gently, all whilst holding her gaze. Then quickly marched off, up to the castle so he didn't have to walk any further with wonder boy and his wife.

"Ruddy hell" Harry said, and the girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Zabini! How excellent to see you again!" The men exchanged a hearty hug where lots of back hitting and hand shaking went on. "Back to our old stomping ground, what do you say to reuniting the old team?" referring to their previous endeavours as wingmen.

"It's like you read my mind, old friend." Blaise smiled, "It's been far too long, Malfoy." Draco passed him a glass filled with ice and a dark liquid to which they toasted to their good fortune tonight.

At that moment the doors to the great hall opened up. Great. Malfoy thought, Saint Potter and his posse. As he was about to turn away from them and continue his conversation with Blaise he noticed possibly the most beautiful woman he had even seen walk in behind the nauseating couple and he was mesmerized.

All the while Blaise was watching and noticing.

* * *

_A/N: WOTCHA THINK? Please please review and any suggestions/ anyone who who wants to be my beta please tell me! And yeah review, follow and favourite. No pressure. Would be nice though :D _

_Han xxx_


	2. Chapter 2 -Realisation

_A/N: Before I start, can I just say a massive, humongous, ginormous thank you to everyone who followed and favourite both me and the story and thank you for the reviews as well! You have no idea how excited I was to check my emails later that night and receive loads of emails...obviously it's not as many as some stories can and I'm sure some of you will just laugh for the small numbers but I am ecstatic! So I'd like to thank Freekness X Yaoi, Shaymars, TheHuntress95, sbqhamil, lollingalltheway and bc mist. And thank you as well to those who may follow and favourite and review in the meantime :) _

_Also DISCLAIMER! I insult a name in this chapter, labelling it as "common" I have no such feelings to the name as my Auntie has that name but it reminded me of Tyler which, as Kate Hopkins said, was "Unposh" and wouldn't let her children play with a Tyler. I mean wtf! But yeah I just didn't want to insult anyone. _

_Anyway back to business..._

* * *

**Chapter 2- Realisation**

They all gasped as they entered the great hall, it was beautiful. "This is even better than Yule Ball!" Ginny whispered in awe.

"That's because this time you're with me." Harry said triumphantly, swelling his chest in pride.

"No... no it's just stunning in here." Ginny replied without recognising Harry's comment, whose shoulders hunched down. "OUCH! Hermione, bloody hell! What was that for?" Ginny shouted as she ducked from Hermione's bag. Hermione gestured towards Harry who was trying to look like he didn't care and that finding where the nearest drink was, was his top priority. "And of course Yule ball would have been better if my dearest husband hadn't been off touching and ogling at Cho Chong."

"Chang." Harry stated, immediately wishing he hadn't "No you're right, I think her name _was_ Chong, yes, definitely Chong. Chloe Chong in fact."

The girls both rolled their eyes and made their way to the board of seating arrangements. "Gosh, I hope we're together. I hadn't even thought! You and Harry will be of course. Yes look," Hermione reached out a hand and pointed at the names, "I'm not on there! Oh no! I knew I shouldn't have come. I'll go now, no one has spotted me, surely!"

"For goodness sake Hermione!" Ginny batted her hand at her friend, "You're right there! Same table, just opposite us instead of next to."

"Oh, so I am." Hermione replied sheepishly. "Oh bloody hell, I'm next to Ron! That's it, I'm beyond doubt that this is a sign. I'll see you tomorrow." And she turned and walked straight into a very tall man.

* * *

"Zabini?" Draco questioned. Blaise looked up from his fifth glass of firewhiskey. "Whose that first-rate over there with Potter-dee and Potter-Dumb?" He said motioning his glass to the three people crowded round the seating board.

Blaise's mood darkened even more as he realised the 'first-rate' was of course Hermione. "Oh, I think that's just some Hufflepuff. Married to a muggle I hear."

"Damn it." Draco spat, sitting back down. "Are you sure? You don't get Hufflepuffs like that every day, married or not. What's her name?"

Why couldn't Malfoy drop it? "No clue, probably something common like Tanya."

"Oh you mean the goddess in red?" Nott interjected as he walked round the table to greet them. "Hello Malfoy, Zabini." He said nodding to his old friends.

"Theodore Nott." Draco said, jumping up from his seat in surprise. "It has been too long! I hear you're married now?"

"Yes it has been far too long and yes unfortunately I am off the market." He said with slap to Draco's back. "Got what you didn't want, lucky for me."

"Oh yes, I never got round to thanking you for that." Draco smirked. "Where is the buxom bride anyway?"

And as if Merlin couldn't have timed it better himself... "DRACO! DAAAARLING!" a rather heavily pregnant Astoria waddled over to the men. "Not been talking about me have you? I don't want any fights tonight boys," she smiled, pointing between a proud Theo and disgusted Draco, "I'm happily married, and happily with child as well!"

After wiping the pained look in his face, Draco turned to his ex-betrothed, "Mrs Nott, how wonderful to see you," he said placing a kiss on both her cheeks, "surely you must be nearing your days of confinement?" he asked, motioning to her protruding stomach.

She burst into a fit of high pitched giggles, "Oh Draco! You always knew how to get to me! No more of that or you'll be the one raising his blessing." She said stroking her belly.

Theo shot daggers

* * *

at a confused looking Draco and then remembered why he came over and hoped the change of subject would help his marriage. "Hermione Granger." He stated.

"What about her?" Draco asked, uninterested. "Probably somewhere with her head in a book, she always was a party pooper." Blaise was the only person who knew that Draco had be infatuated by the bookworm since she'd punched him in the face and rather disliked how this conversation was going.

"Why yes Draco, she's over there with the Potter's. You were just asking after her. Were you not?" Astoria whined, obviously displeased at his interest in the girl. Draco turned back to where he was looking only a minute ago but they were gone. His eyes quickly scanned the room in panic and he was appeased when they finally rested on the beautiful woman being seated into her chair by a rather clumsy Neville Longbottom...or should he say, Professor Longbottom now.

"Ah." Draco breathed. "Well she's certainly changed." And at that minute his grey eyes met with brown.

* * *

"Oh dear! I'm terribly sorry." Hermionie flustered as she pulled herself away from the tall stranger. "Oh my gosh, I didn't realise it was you! How wonderful to see you!"

* * *

_A/N: Short chapter I know! But i wanted to make sure you got a chapter today! I know how frustrating it is waiting for chapters! I will finish another one hopefully tonight and make it longer than this one. I will have it up either by the end of the night or tomorrow :D _

_Who do you think the person she walked into is? Draco? Someone else? _

_What do you think will happen with Blaise?_

_Will Astoria ruin things?_

_What about Ron?_

_And what is the terrible thing that happened to Ginny?_

_Dun Dun DUUUUUUN_

_THOUGHT IN THE REVIEWS PLEASE! :D hahaha _

_keep reviewing, following and favouriting please people! Its makes my LIFE! seriously! I dont actually have a social life at the moment so it really does!_

_han xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting Old Friends

_A/N: wow. Can I just say. WOW! I am overwhelmed by the response so far to this story! Thank you so so much! I feel like crying! (Every single review, fav, follow etc means the absolute world to me so thank you! every little helps!) _

_Also __**soxylady**__ pointed out that its Zabini not Zambini...sorry :D I must have been thinking about the country (Zambia) or something, tehe._

_ALSO, sorry it took me longer to upload that I said, we had a thunderstorm so we didn't have any internet :( boo!_

_Anyway, it was great to hear your thoughts about all the questions I asked last chapter. I hope none of you will be disappointed and I also got a few ideas ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Meeting old friends**

"Oh dear! I'm terribly sorry." Hermione flustered as she pulled herself away from the tall stranger. "Oh gosh, I didn't realise it was you! How wonderful to see you!"

"Tha's quite alrigh'!" chuckled a deep voice as he looked down at her. "'ermione is tha' you?"

"Yes, Hagrid. How are you?" She replied, going in for a hug.

"No' too bad, no' too bad." Hagrid smiled, "'arry! Ginny! My, don' you all look smar'. Where's Ron?"

"Hopefully not coming." Hermione said bitterly as she looked down at her feet. "We're no longer together you see Hagrid and it's.."

"Ne'er you mind, miss. I'll sor' something out." With that he winked and left in search of McGonagall. Hermione, Harry and Ginny all looked at each other in confusion over Hagrid's behaviour.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Hermione asked.

"He won't get him kicked out though. Hagrid respects Ron way too much for that." Harry answered, unsure of his own statement. Then he turned to give Hermione a supportive smile and ushered her towards their table. Ginny followed and kept up the words of support that she was sure Hagrid had something up his sleeve and wouldn't do anything to cause more tension between the couple.

"Hello you lot!" Neville cried as he bounded over to the table just as they were finding their seats. "Hermione you're here, next to me." He said as he pulled her chair out slightly in order for her to sit down.

"Hello Neville, thank you." She said trying to sit down with his help. Help being the opportune word as his 'help' rather hindered her ability to sit in the chair. "Umm, Neville?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind terribly, getting off my dress?" she smiled as he jumped back from her as if he'd just received an electric shock. Harry caught Neville's eye and burst into laughter, with which they all joined in and Hermione managed to quickly seat herself in the chair on her own and the rest of them soon followed suit.

She was suddenly aware that eyes were on her, just a feeling, one that makes the hair on the back of your neck raise. She shuddered and quickly turned from the conversation to scan the room. She made it to halfway across the large span of the great hall before her eyes clashed with silver. A new wave of shudders vibrated down her spine but she also felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She quickly looked away and tried to concentrate back on the conversation at her table.

* * *

Draco Malfoy watched as Hermione blushed and then looked away. He smirked. He knew the effect he had on women, and tonight that affect would help him get Granger. Yes, he'd fancied her a little bit whilst they were in school but she had probably changed and he desired nothing more than to check her off his list. As if Blaise had read Draco's mind; "What is your interest in the girl anyway? She's nothing but a mud-, Muggleborn." He'd hope that his 'slip of the tongue' would steer Draco away from the scent of what he was planning to do. He had to win this girl, he'd let Draco have girls in the past because at the end of the day they were just girls, ways to get their thrills, but this girl was different and Blaise wouldn't cave so easily.

"Ah Blaise my dear old friend. You had better watch that tongue of yours, wouldn't want people thinking you were a death eater now would we?" Draco mocked as he slowly shook his head.

Blaise stood up immediately, Draco mimicking his actions before the former push his wand into Draco's abdomen. "I was _never _a death eater, Draco Malfoy. And you bloody well know that." He spat.

Draco's hand went into the air in fake surrender, "Woah, Zabini! Calm down. It was a joke. I understand; old habits die hard." Both men slowly regained their seats but Draco kept his eye on Blaise, confused at his outburst. Blaise had always been extremely level headed, never letting his emotions show, except when he needed them to. The whole Zabini family did, it was the trait that they were known for and one that kept them safe and out of the war.

* * *

The room was filled with muffled voices having conversations throughout the hall and soft music that chimed over the top. People were drinking and a few dancing. Laughter and names could be heard over the sounds as old classmates were reunited. Most of the guests had arrived and Filtch's job was almost done.

"Ah, finally." Filtch said, looking the late arrival up and down. "I was beginning to hope you wouldn't be joining us tonight."

"Well I have, so there is no need to fear." Replied the sarcastic party guest. "May I go in?"

"I suppose you better." Grumbled the caretaker, moving out of the way.

* * *

_A/N: It's not very long I know but I wanted to leave you on a cliff hanger! And we just got internet back and I was too eager to post this! Nothing too exciting but hopefully I can think of something exciting for next chapter. _

_Again thank you to everyone EVERYONE that has followed, favourited and reviewed! It means so much to me! _

_I'm worried that I might use some very English phrases or expressions in my writing and I realise that there is a larger American audience than English so if there is anything you don't understand just ask me and I'll explain!...or even you think funny or quaint then I would love to hear how you guys react! _

_Aaaaaaalso can you believe Draco only wants to "tick her off his list"? THE SWINE! _

_I look forward to your reviews and hopefully I'll have a new chapter up by tomorrow! _

_Han xxxxx_


	4. Chapter 4 - Supper

_A/N: Firstly sorry that I didn't post anything yesterday. I ended up going out so I was getting ready and stuff (it's an all day job for us girls)._

_Secondly, thank you still and again for the follows etc..._

_Thirdly, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Supper**

"Hello Hermione." A familiar voice said from behind her, "You're looking lovely tonight."

Before turning around, she fixed a smile on her face and slowly turned in her chair so she was facing her greeter. "Hey Ron. You're looking rather smart yourself. New dress robes?" Everyone round the table had gone silent as they watched the exchange.

"Yes actually. Thank you for noticing. I take it that this is my seat?" He said pointing to the empty chair next to her. Hermione dropped her eyes from his before looking at Ginny with desperation.

"Yes, but they've already served and because you weren't here for the first course they won't send up a second course to that place." Ginny quickly helped, "But I'm not very hungry so you can sit in my place next to Harry." And she rushed round from her place to sit next to Hermione before Ron could reject.

"Umm, alright then." A confused Rom made his way over to his new seat, not a moment later his plate was filled with a roasted chicken, all the trimmings and lashings of gravy. "This is bloody brilliant." He said immediately scoffing into his meal. Hermione, Ginny and Harry shared a look and smiled, he was still their Ron.

* * *

Draco was observing the exchanged over on the other side of the room. He quietly sat and sipped his drink, taking no notice of the goings on around his own table. Conversation would occasionally turn to him but he would ignore it, consumed in his own world, and soon the talk would move on. He noticed how Weasley was not sitting with Hermione and the way Ginny had quickly hurried to her side. They were no longer together, that much was evident, but were they on speaking terms? By the looks of it they had exchanged a few cordial words and engaged only in small talk. This would help a lot.

Blaise sat on the opposite side of their table watching Draco. Eyes of thunder. He sat speculating and plotting. He needed a plan with which he would get Hermione but he also needed a way to get Draco to stop pursuing her, for a he knew only too well Draco liked the hunt and much like an animal, he refused to stop until he had his prize. Blaise's' stare had not gone unnoticed and many around the table could sense the hostility pulsing from one of the old friends. Draco sat choosing to ignore the boring eyes of his comrade yet did not disregard it as he knew full well why Blaise was doing it.

* * *

"Professor McGonagall, Ma'am." Wheezed Hagrid as he jogged his way over to the head table. "I was just wond'ring 'bout the seat'n arrangements."

McGonagall looked up from her meal and peered at Hagrid through her oval spectacles, "Oh yes, Hagrid, and what may be your query?"

"Well you see Professor, Hermione and Ron are-" he began.

"-Are perfectly alright as they are." She interrupted. Slowly she raised her arm to point to the table furthest away from them. The table was seated, not in the original seating arrangements admittedly but chairs had been moved and they were sitting more in a group now than around the table. Whilst Hermione and Ron weren't engaging in open conversation with each other, they still participated in the group discussions. Unsurprising really, due to their shy and sometimes gauche natures.

"Oh. Well now. It's just that I thought." Then he shook his head. "Oh ne'er mind. They're sor'ed."

"Ah Hagrid." McGonagall said, "Your kindness and your desire to help people will get you places. Trust me Hagrid, it has not gone unnoticed."

"Erm, righ' thanks Professor. I'll just be-. I'll just be go-. Yeah." And with that, a rather confused yet flattered Hagrid, made his way back to the seat on the far end of the table next to Professor Sprout. Professor McGonagall smiled.

* * *

*Clink* *Clink* *Clink*

"May I have your attention please?" The headmistress began as she tapped her glass with her spoon, "The dancing will begin momentarily. Please be upstanding to allow the tables to leave and the chairs to make their way to the edges of the room."

Lots of chatter and giggling swept through the hall as everyone stood up and was rather amused at the wording used by the old woman. Surely the tables would simply vanish not 'leave' as she put it. But alas, they were wrong. As soon as everyone was standing up, Professor McGonagall waved her wand twice and all the tables made their way to the great doors at the end of the hall leaving the room, walking clumsily on their legs and the chairs hobbled to the edges and set themselves down. Everyone watched in amazement before staring back to McGonagall. "Shall we?" she smiled and the music began.

* * *

_A/N: A bit short I'll give you that. I think I prefer writing slightly smaller chapters because I feel like I can get more suspense in there? I dunno._

_Did you enjoy it? Any thoughts? Any surprises? Anything you hope will happen?_

_And seriously thank you thank you thank you for all the support I have received so far! Also, if you want, have a go at reading my other story, it's not very long but I'm sure you'll enjoy it if you enjoy this. _

_love han xxxxxxx_


	5. Chapter 5 - Dancing and Kicking

_A/N: Hello again! Ok you guys are just too nice! Thank you so much! Everytime I get an email saying I have another follower or fav or review i squeal with joy!_

_Anyway this is a slightly longer chapter that I really enjoyed writing actually. So hopefully you'll enjoy reading! :D _

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Dancing and Kicking**

They twirled around the ball room with effortless chemistry, their skills were not masterful but the combination of the pair was simply magical. Their desire and love for dancing is what made them brilliant. Everyone stood in awe and once they had finished, they turned to the crowd and received a hearty applaud.

"Thank you! Thank you everyone!" she raised her hands to silence the room, "Please, join us for the next dance." Soon the music began and couples flooded the dance floor, joining Professor McGonagall and Professor Longbottom.

"Hermione. May I have this dance?"

She turned to meet his eyes, "You never used to ask me to dance." She sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Ron said as he pulled up the chair next to her and stared at the floor. "I suppose I didn't really know what I had until it was gone."

Hermione placed a supportive hand on his, "Ron, we had some good times, great times in fact, but us as a couple never worked. Can we...? Can we just go back to how we were? Like when we were here?" She gestured round the hall, referencing their time at school.

He looked up at her with a sad smile, "Of course Hermione, I'd like that very much."

They shared in a moment of reconciliation that they both hoped would cement their friendship.

"I don't suppose you still want that dance?" He asked as he stood up and reached out his hand towards her.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, "Just please don't stand on my feet too much." He nodded in agreement and the pair made their way to the centre of the room.

* * *

Blaise was in the middle of spinning around the beautiful Daphne Greengrass when he spotted the two. His eyes quickly darted to Draco who also had seen them and then back to Hermione and Ron again. Damn! Surely he can't have been that slow? Ron was famous for his inability to talk to women; there was no way he could have won back Granger's heart in a few short hours. He continued to glide round the room with Daphne, showing off their pureblood training; as it was expected of every pureblood child to be well versed in the ways of balls, dancing included. He manoeuvred his partner till they were as close to Ron and Hermione as acceptable and remained there for the rest of the dance.

* * *

"Ouch!" Hermione cried as Ron stepped on her foot for the fifth time. He quickly jumped away from her but accidently kicked her in the shin.

"Bloody hell! I'm so sorry Hermione! Flip! I can't believe I did that." Ron panicked, "Look, sit down, I'll- I'll bring you something."

"Ron-" Hermione started.

"Do you need some ice on it?" He continued.

"RON!"

"I'll get some ice."

"RONALD!" she shouted before he could run away. "For goodness sakes I'm fine." She smiled.

"But I kicked you and hurt you! Please let me fix this." He dithered.

"Seriously, I'm fine. I think I'm going to go get some air though. It's alright, I expected to come away a little bit bruised after a dance with you." She chuckled.

"Do you want me to join you?"

"No, you stay. I just want to go enjoy the evening air."

"Alright, I'll see you later. If you need me you know where I am." Then he made his way back over to the concerned faces of Harry and Ginny and began to explain.

Hermione watched him go, gave Ginny a reassuring smile and then walked over to the great doors and left the hall. She had been holding in her slight limp till after she left through the main doors as she didn't need nor want any questions. As she hobbled out, she found a little bench surrounded in roses that had obviously been put their for tonight's event. The flower garden that surrounded it was beautiful and secluded; just what she needed.

* * *

Draco watched as Hermione left the room. He quickly did a sweep of the hall to check no one was paying attention and whilst there were a few concerned and humoured faces watching Hermione; none were on him. He raised himself from his seat and started after her. He hurried across the hall and swept out of the doors.

"Draco." A voice from the shadows called out in the entrance hall.

"To what do I owe this honour?" He slowly turned towards the source of the voice and Blaise Zabini stepped out from the darkness. Malfoy was shocked at the sight of his old friend, he kept his composure though. Blaise was rugged, his tie askew and skirt un-tucked. It became obvious as he walked that he was heavily intoxicated.

"You're going after Hermione aren't you?" he breathed.

Draco eyed him up suspiciously; "I was just checking she's alright. That oaf of a boyfriend isn't the smoothest dance partner I've ever seen."

"Well, leave her ALONE!" Blaise shouted as he stepped closer to Draco, the smell of alcohol filled his nostrils.

"What concern is it of yours Zabini?" Draco stepped back, narrowing his eyes.

"No concern." And took another step forward, "But then what concern is it of yours if she's alright anyway?"

"I think we both know why I'm concerned," ignoring the stench coming from his friend, he mirrored the forward step, "and it has nothing to do with her heath, or with you for that matter. Goodbye Blaise." Draco turned on the spot and headed for the main entrance.

BAM!

Draco was hit by a force that knocked him over. He turned to look at Blaise whose wand was held high. Draco slowly stood up, taking his wand out inconspicuously. "There's no need for this, old friend." Restraining his temper.

"Friend? FRIEND? What kind of friend betrays another in the MIDDLE OF BATTLE?" shouted Blaise.

BAM! Another spell flew at Draco with such force that he was unable to block it. A wizards power could often be affected by alcohol; some became weaker, whilst others stronger and it was clear which Blaise was. "For Godrics Sake Zabini!" and with a flick of his wand Blaise was hanging upside down in the air. Blaise may be stronger when drunk but his reactions were slow. "That was years ago. I was a boy. I forgave you for what happened and I begged for your forgiveness, back. I see that you have chosen to reject it and for that we can no longer be friends." Draco dropped his wand and Blaise dropped to the floor. Immediately he tried to struggle up but Draco was too quick. "Petrificus Totalus" and with a swish and a flick, Blaise was lifted in the air and placed in the nearby broom cupboard. "I'll check on you later."

Draco turned and left the entrance hall in search of his prey.

* * *

"Ahem." A man coughed from the opening of the flower garden, "May I join you?"

Hermione looked up and immediately stood, "Malfoy! Umm, yes, yes of course. Please."

He gestured for her to sit back down and then followed suit. "Would you call me Draco, I think we're getting a bit too old for surnames, don't you Granger?" he winked.

His eyes twinkled in the light of the glow worms that were all around them, the silver within them was deeper and intriguing. She smiled, "Alright then Draco, but if you call me Granger again I will have to ask you to leave."

He moved put his arm over the back of the bench and leaned back looking out over the flowers towards the lake. "It's been an interesting night hasn't it?"

"Has it?" she asked. "In what way?"

"Old friends and enemies coming together again, being back here for the first time." He shrugged.

"Well yes when you look at it that way I suppose it- Draco you're bleeding!" she sat up quickly looking at his face, where blood was slowly trickling down from his hairline.

"Really?" he followed her eyes to work out where the blood was coming from and touch his head. He'd followed correctly for as he moved his hand away, it was covered in blood. "Oh yes so I am."

"How did you manage that?" she moved closer to him. "Here let me clean it up." She reached into her top and pulled out a tissue.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the suggestive nature of where this tissue had just been. Noticing this Hermione offered him an apologetic and nervous smile before moving her hand up to his head. "Thank you. Hermione." His eyes bore into hers and her cheeks flushed with read. "Just a disagreement, nothing that isn't handled." He still did not drop her gaze.

"I hope he came out of it worse off?" She timidly asked and pulled her eyes away to continue mopping up the blood, which was already almost gone.

"He started worse off." Draco smirked and ignored her quizzical look. "Not anything to worry about I assure you."

Hermione held the tissue to the head, "I just need to hold this here for a moment to stop the bleeding, and then I'll seal the wound."

"Can't you just seal it now?"

"Not if you don't want a scar." She reasoned. He didn't reply but instead looked deep back into her eyes, figuring her out. This made her feel rather uncomfortable but whilst she wanted to look away she simply couldn't.

"Hermione?" he breathed. Sending shivers down her spine and a warmth in her stomach.

"mm?" she was unable to say much more.

"You are looking exceptional tonight." His gaze smouldering.

She pinched her eyebrows together and her breathing increased. "Th- Thank you Draco. You look rather...rather dashing yourself."

He raised a hand and slowly pushed a piece of hair away from her face. She was burning inside; never before had she left this way and with Draco Malfoy of all people.

He moved his upper body slightly closer to her and her hand against his head fell onto the arm of the bench next to him. Their gazes were locked on each other.

* * *

_A/N: tehehe! Don't hate me for that cliff hanger! _

_Did you enjoy it? _

_Any thoughts? expectations etc?_

_please continue to review and follow and favourite because just one little click from you can make me feel so so so happy you wouldn't believe._

_love han xxxxxxx _


	6. Chapter 6 - Laws of Unity

_A/N: Hello! So sorry for that horrible cliff hanger! I am awful! Also sorry I didn't upload a chapter yesterday it was the first day of my placement so I was rather tired. Please dont kill me for this chapter._

_Love you. :D_

* * *

**_Chapter 6 - Laws of Unity_**

_He moved his upper body slightly closer to her and her hand against his head fell onto the arm of the bench next to him. Their gazes were locked on each other._

"Draco!" a voice shouted. Hermione leapt up from her position over him and straightened up her dress. Draco, however, did not move but turned his head to the intruder.

"Oh for Godrics sake Nott, what do you want?" he said turning to look at Hermione whose cheeks had flushed even more red than before and smirked at her. This in turn made them flush an even deeper shade of red, one that matched her dress. Hermione tried to hide her face slightly. She never went red, ever, not even when doing exercise but then Malfoy swans up and makes her all "weak-kneed" and suddenly she's queen of the tomatoes.

"Just wondering where you and Blaise had got to. I think they're going to announce something in the hall." Theo said darting his eyes from Draco to Hermione.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." Draco stated without taking his gaze from Hermione. "Don't expect to see Blaise though." Theo nodded and hurried off back the way he came, the sounds of the great doors closing echoed around the empty grounds.

"I'm sorry, I'm- I'm not really sure- Anyway, here's a tissue...you know for your head. Vulnera Sanentur." She pointed her wand at his head. "I'll see you inside."

Draco's hand quickly grabbed hers before she could run off. "Now now Miss Granger. I need to thank you for healing my wound." He pulled her closer and closer to him. She would have almost fallen on top had she not grabbed the arm of the bench. Their face's only inches away and Draco was still pulling her closer. His lips moved up to hers and he could see her eyes softening as the distance decreased. Then suddenly something changed in her eyes, she stiffened up quickly then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as a distraction.

"No need to thank me. Malfoy." And she hurried off towards the entrance hall.

Damn it. He almost had her. She was proving to be a lot harder than he at first suspected.

* * *

Once inside the great hall, Hermione took a moment to compose herself. What in the name of Albus Dumbledore had just happened? She shook her whole body at the thought then straightened her hair and clothes once again. She took a few steps forward and entered the great hall. Harry, Ginny and Ron all looked up at once and smiled. Their faces turned to looks of concern.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked.

"You look like you've seen a ghost or something. Has anything happened?" Ginny followed up.

"You're not still in pain are you?" Ron rushed to her side. "I knew I should have got you some ice."

She gave them all a reassuring smile, "No I'm quite alright. Anything interesting happen whilst I was gone?"

"No, not really," Ginny said still looking worried, "They got a special stand thing out and this big ancient book was brought in by these two old men wearing gloves."

"A book really?" Hermione perked up. Eager to see it she stretched her neck up over the crowds.

Suddenly a voice came from behind them, "Of course the book would interest you, Granger." Draco smirked and then walked past them to his table.

"What the ruddy hell was that?" Ron asked still looking at Malfoy who was taking his seat. "Why is Draco bloody Malfoy talking to you?"

"I do talk to people other than you, you know Ronald!" Hermione snapped. They all looked taken aback. "I was just speaking to him outside, if you must know. He'd cut himself, I healed it, that's probably his way of a thank you." She blushed.

The boys shrugged their shoulders and started discussing what the book was and how old the men that brought it in were. Ginny, however, was not so easily convinced and narrowed her eyes at Hermione who replied with a short smile, then joined in with the boys.

* * *

Professor McGonagall stepped up onto the small speaking platform in front of the teacher's table. Everyone in the hall immediately went silent. "Ladies, Gentlemen and esteemed guests." She paused. The silence in the room was deathly, despite the amount of people crammed into the space, had a pin dropped it would have sounded like a gun shot. "Tonight's event has been wonderful. I thank each and every one of you for attending and turning up in all your finery. However, I fear we may have lulled you here under false pretences." Whispering erupted in the hall, people wondering if it has anything to do with the book. The old witch raised her hands and the hall once again was silent. "Tonight marks the 5th year since the Battle of Hogwarts, as many of you may know. I have been informed by the ministry of an old by-law that occurs after every major war that must be upheld." The two old men with white gloves staggered over and dropped to giant book on a table next to McGonagall. She went over to the book and tapped it with her wand. The book separated at a page and slammed on the hardwood. She began to read; "_What occurs after a major wizarding war is a terribly sense of loss. Many families and communities have been torn apart and it is our job as the ministry to help provide solidarity and unity for those left behind. It is for this reason that we encourage, nay demand, that every witch and wizard involved the war who is of age; must marry." _The hall was silent for a moment as shock rippled through the crowd, and then suddenly, as if someone had burst a balloon, there was uproar.

"They can't do that!"

"No one can tell me what to do."

"That's not fair."

Were among the shouts that swelled around the great hall. Hermione sat in silence staring at her old teacher, begging with her eyes that this couldn't possibly be true.

"SILENCE!" McGonagall bellowed. "The law is old and has been around since the laws were written after the very first war. Whilst not ideal, it is decided. The ministry, who have power to overrule old laws such as this, believe that we are still not back on our feet and so therefore decree this law as the only way to revive us back to our glory." Many people were still talking over her. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" she screamed. The hall finally fell back into quiet. "I have been informed that whilst the book says these marriages must take place within 5 years and be relevant to anyone over the age of 17, these have been amended. The ministry have given a year from now to get married and say that it is applicable to anyone over the age of 20 and under the age of 40 who is not already married." No one dared speak. "I am so terribly sorry. This is something that personally I do not agree will help us but there is nothing we can do. After a war I believe we must stand strong in our independence but, it would seem, we remain weak in our servitude. Once again I am sorry; I hope you enjoyed the event up until now. Please have a safe journey home and I hope to receive some wedding invitations." She gave the hall a weak smile then stepped down from the podium.

* * *

_A/N: Ok in all honesty guys I didnt know she was going to announce that till the words were typed out in front of me! I'm just as shocked as you are. Haha no but seriously. A bit of surprise I know! Please don't kill me. _

_I also havent re read the last part because I was so eager about you guys reading this so I apologize for any typos._

_Question: Would you prefer longer chapters but then perhaps an upload only once a week or the chapters at the length they are and an upload every other day? _

_Thank you so much for all your reviews and follows and favourites! It is amazing! I love every single one of you! Marry me? _

_Love Han xxxxxxxxxx_


	7. Chapter 7- Parents and Their Worries

_A/N: Hello! 2 days in a row you lucky lucky people! Thank you for the response from the last chapter! I woke up to hundreds of emails filled with follows, favourites and reviews...ok there was like 10 but to me that felt like 100 happy little presents._

_please enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Parents and their worries**

The light drifted through the crack in the curtains. Hermione opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep from the corners and yawned. She lay in her bed for a moment staring at the window, watching the dust particles dance in the morning sun. They twirled and whirled in the air, free and unrestrained. She must have lain there for at least ten more minutes, thinking. Contemplating last night's events. It all seemed like a dream to her, everything that had happened. The announcement was in the forefront of her mind and today she would have to inform her parents. Who on earth was she going to marry? Ron seemed like the obvious choice but she knew from experience that a life with Ron would be not be a life.

She propped herself up on her elbows and surveyed her room. The beautiful ball gown lay strewn across the floor and evidence of last night's make up was smeared across the pillow. She had been too distraught to hang her dress up or take her makeup off before going to bed. Hermione then swung her legs round the edge of the bed and stood up. She turned around and muttered a simple cleaning spell on her pillow before going to her dress and picking it up off the floor. She dragged the soft material over her hands and the diamonds twinkled in the amber light. She smiled a bittersweet smile before hanging the dress in her wardrobe.

There was a roar of the fire coming from downstairs and Hermione knew that beckoned the arrival of her parents.

"Hermione?" Her mother shouted. "Darling, we're downstairs. We've just come through the magic fire place!"

"Coming, hold on!" Hermione called back then rushed into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror then splashed water all over her face, removing what was left of her makeup. She quickly grabbed the clothes that had been hung up yesterday and got dressed. With once last glance in the mirror and a quick comb of her hair, she left the bathroom and made her way downstairs.

"Hello. How are you both?" she asked when she reached the door way of the sitting room.

"Fine thank you, dear." Her father replied for both of them, "Is everything ok with you? When we received your letter last night we were both quite concerned. You mentioned something very important that we needed to discuss?"

"Yes, there was an announcement at the ball last night, but please sit down and I'll get us some tea." And she left to the kitchen in pursuit of tea.

* * *

"Master Draco?"

"Yes, what is it Siney?" Draco replied shortly to his house elf.

"May I get master anything? Some tea or coffee perhaps?"

"Yes, some tea would be most appreciated." And with that the little elf popped away, off to get him some tea. Draco threw some ashes into the fire which roared green immediately. He leaned out of his chair "Malfoy Manor!" he shouted and then stuck his head in. "Mother? Mother are you there? We have some urgent business to discuss." He waited as he heard footsteps echo off the stones floors.

"I'll be over in just a minute Draco. I knew they would do something like this." His mother said as she appeared around the corner. "Go back and I'll be through shortly." She said waving her hands to dismiss him.

Draco pulled his head out of the fireplace and sat back into his green armchair just as Siney was bringing in the tea. "Would you mind bringing in some Irish coffee? And the cake that mother likes, she shall be visiting." Draco informed the small elf.

"Of course Master, would master like some Whiskey in his tea?"

"No of course not Siney." He dismissed her.

"Yes Master, of course, terribly sorry." She apologised as she left the room bowing and never once turning her back on him.

The fire turned green and Mistress Malfoy stepped out from the flames. She was as beautiful as she had always been and perhaps age had matured her fine features but time was showing and these past years after the war without her husband had affected her greatly. She smiled sweetly at her son who promptly leapt up to give his mother a kiss on both cheek.

"My darling, how have you been?" her face softened to a look of concern that only a mother is capable of. The doors opened and a shaking tray laden with coffee and cake entered the room. Siney had always been taught to fear the past generations of Malfoys as she had been raised in the Manor like the rest of her family. Her brother Dobby was black mark in their family history and his place on the wall had been long since removed. "Thank you Siney, you may leave." Mrs Malfoy said to the small elf who had hidden her face the entire time. A small pop signalled her leaving.

"Mother, you mentioned that you already knew about what I wish to discuss so I shall not waste our time by repeating. However, the matter of my marriage is one I believe has always been in your control?" Draco began. "So I ask you if there has been any arrangement for my marriage."

His mother looked deep into the coffee then raised her eyes to meet her sons. "Before the war, Draco, it had already been decided that you would marry the elder Greengrass girl. As I'm sure you're aware she is now married to Theodore Nott. My second thought would be her younger sister but I believe this would be a bad move on the family's part. If this law is requesting a unity among us then I believe a marriage to a non-slytherin may uphold the law and set a good example to other pure-blood families and may help in restoring our name."

"You mean to say that I should marry a pure-blood that is not of slytherin house?"

"No. I mean to say that you should marry a non pureblood."

Draco stood up in shock, his tea falling to the ground; "But mother! Generations of our family are pure blood! You are willing to give up on all that and allow a contamination."

"Really Draco sit down!" his mother ordered and he sat. "Has this war not taught you anything? Blood status matters for naught and those beliefs are what can get you in trouble! I don't just want you to marry a Hufflepuff or a half-blood Draco, I want you to marry a muggle born."

"Mother! I cannot agree with th-"

"Enough Draco!" she silenced him. "It is decided."

"Do you have anyone in mind?" he questioned.

She smiled cunningly at her son, "Miss Hermione Granger."

* * *

"Here you go." Hermione said as she placed the tea tray on the coffee table between them and sat down. "Now, I suppose I should really tell you what this is all about" her parents nodded in agreement of her statement. "Well last night at the ball there was an announcement from the ministry. An old law that had been discovered and they have decided to enforce it. This law will affect me and, due to our family connection, will affect you as well." Hermione looked down at her tea and fiddled with the handle of the cup.

"Is it something bad dear?" her mother prompted."We don't have to go away again do we?"

"No! No, nothing like that. It is something that affects you indirectly. The law states that anyone between the ages of 20 and 40 must...well, they must marry." She dared not look at her parents.

"Marry? But you're so young! You're not even in a relationship!" her father shouted.

"Between 20 and 40? Well that means you have until you're 40 then doesn't it?" her mother reasoned.

Hermione only shook her head. "The original law states within a 5 year gap after the last war. The 5 years were up yesterday and they have extended this to allow another year due to only telling us last night." Neither of her parents spoke but looked at each other and her with open mouths. "I do not wish to marry but there is nothing I can do. I am sure that the law is airtight and being in the public position that I am, the government will almost be relying on me to set an example."

"Well have they said that to you? Have they asked you personally to set this example?"

"No mother, but like I said; there's no way of getting out of this. I must be wed within a year." She sighed looking between her parents who were still in shock.

"But...But who will you marry?" her father gasped.

"Well Ron is the only option at the moment and, as I'm sure you'll both agree, that is not ideal."

"Surely there must be someone else?" her mother had tears in her eyes.

"I've thought of a few, but at this stage they would all be marriages of convenience."

* * *

"You understand what you've got to say Draco?"

"Yes mother. I am to petition the law be altered so that there must be inter-house marriage. I offer my support of the law and explain that mixing of blood will not only provide a unity the ministry desire but will also help prevent another war over blood status."

"Brilliant! Send my love to the minister and good luck my son." She kissed Draco on his forehead then stepped back to allow him to step into the fire place.

* * *

_A/N: so so soooooooooooo? What did you think?_

_I probably wont upload a chapter tomorrow because I am working but I will try my best for saturday! _

_I'd love to hear your thoughts on what you think will happen next! Who will Hermione marry? Will Draco's petition go through? Who will Ron marry? What will Ginny be thinking in all of this? And will Harry Potter's hair ever lay flat?!_

_dun dun duuuuun_

_anyway! until next time, please keep up the reviews and favs and follows! Like i said, little boxes of happiness._

_love han xxxxxxxx_


	8. Chapter 8 - Missions and Questions

_A/N: After I posted my last chapter and check my emails the next morning my response was.."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (this continues for the best part of an hour) Thank you so much for your support! I love you all!_

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Missions and Questions**

"Have you had any more thoughts?" Ginny asked as she grabbed the tea bags out of the cupboard.

"No, I'm seriously thinking that Ron might be my only option." Hermione replied.

"I heard Blaise has a thing for you." Ginny raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Blaise? Blaise Zabini? How did you hear a thing like that?"

"Well after the ball he was found in a broom cupboard in a full-body bind. Apparently someone had put him in there after they'd had a fight over you!"

"Me?" Hermione almost choked, "Why the hell would a Slytherin fight over me?"

"Well you did look pretty amazing Hermione. That means you have options though!" Ginny continued to make the tea and skipped around her kitchen.

"I wonder who he was fighting with. Did he say?" Hermione asked without trying to sound too interested.

Ginny smirked at her in a fashion that Hermione did not like one bit; "I did hear a rumour." Then she paused and put the water in the teapot. "That the person who he was fighting with..."

"Yes? Don't be annoying Ginny hurry up!"

"Well apparently, this person was later seen talking to you outside!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "But that would mean..."

"That Blaise was fighting with Draco Malfoy."

* * *

"Wealsey, Potter" the minister nodded at them, "Thank you for coming."

"Our pleasure Minister. Has something happened?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately yes. We have reason to believe that there is someone in Bulgaria trying to restart the death eaters." He looked between the pair. "The suspect was not a death eater himself so we doubt this task will be too difficult for you. However, I believe you may know the culprit." He passed over a file to Harry who quickly took it and opened the front cover. His eyes widened and then passed the file to Ron.

"I knew it!" Ron said rising from his seat, "That bloody bastard! I knew he was bad all along!"

"No you didn't Ron, you just didn't like him with Hermione." Harry reasoned before turning back to the Minister, "Krum was from Durmstrang admittedly, but he always made an effort to show he did not believe in their teachings. Why would he want to start up the death eaters again?"

The minister's face was sad, "We're not sure, Krum was a great man and an excellent quiddich player, there is no doubt. Why he is doing this now is beyond me. Your task is to bring him back here, unharmed and try to disband any of his followers if possible."

Harry and Ron nodded then left the office. "He could be under the imperius curse?"

"I doubt that." Ron claimed, "I always knew he was a bad egg."

"Ron, like I said, you only dislike him because of his relationship with Hermione. By the way, what are you going to do about that?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me. Tonight." Ron announced.

"Tonight? Ron, don't you think you need some more time to think about this? Your relationship didn't work out last time but to be married to someone will strain it even more. I'm not so sure that this is a good idea." Harry said as he grabbed Ron's arm. "Are you sure she'll say yes?"

"I'm positive she will. Who else is she going to marry?" He grinned then disappeared into the fireplace. Harry quickly went to the desk and asked for some parchment and a quill. He wrote;

_Dear Hermione,_

_As I'm sure you have expected, Ron will most likely be asking you to marry him. As your friend, I think it is my duty to discourage this. A magical marriage is binding for life, as you know, and I don't want to see my two best friends torn apart by a stupid law. Please, I beg of you, do not marry him. I will help you find someone else, anyone else, just not Ron._

_Your best friend,_

_Harry James Potter. _

He rolled up the letter and headed to the owlery.

* * *

_Few few hours later..._

"Hello Ron! I've been expecting you." Hermione called from the kitchen as the fireplace roared.

"How did you know it was me?" He called back.

"Ron you always hit your head on the mantel piece, the swearing usually gives it away." She chuckled as she entered the sitting room, "Sit down" she offered and passed him a glass of firewhiskey.

"Hermione, I think we should just get down to business. With this new law I think that it only makes sense that you and I marry!" He blurted out.

"Is that a proposal?" she questioned, slightly hurt.

"No! No, wait I forgot." And he pulled himself off the settee and kneeled on the ground in front of her. From his pocket he pulled out a little blue box which he opened to reveal a ruby encrusted ring. "Will you, Hermione Jean Granger, do me?"

"Do you?!"

"I mean do me the honour. Damn it! Do me the honour of marrying me?"

Hermione chuckled at his nerves, "Ron, please sit back down." He looked heartbroken. "That isn't a no, just please; let me think about this."

"Will you?" he perked up a bit. She nodded. "I'll leave the ring with you then!"

"Alright." She came and joined him on the settee and placed a supportive hand on his knee. "This is a big decision and I need to make sure I make the right choice."

"Hermione, there's something I need to tell you. Harry and I have been sent on a mission. It's extremely dangerous and I'm not sure that I'll survive."

"Survive? Ron we survived Voldemort himself, what could be more dangerous?"

Ron had forgotten how level headed Hermione was a needed to make his story good; "I can't tell you, but if you marry me before I go and something should happen to me; after I am gone you will be free to marry whomever you wish."

Hermione shook her head, "Don't be silly, you'll be fine." She kissed him on the cheek, "I have a lot to think about, give me time and I'll give you your answer."

Ron nodded then went to the fireplace; "I will always love you Hermione."

After he left, Hermione flicked her wand at the radio which turned on immediately. She grabbed what was left of Ron's drink and downed it.

"ATTENTION ATTENTION!" The radio suddenly blasted out, "A NEW PART TO THE MARRIAGE LAW WILL BE ANNOUNCED IN TOMORROW'S DAILY PROPHET! MORE DETAILS TO COME!"

* * *

_A/N: dun dun duuuuuun! tehe! I'm sure you can guess what the announcement is. Not my best chapter but hopefully it fills the gaps to allow the real story to start! There will be some Dramione action soon DO NOT PANIC! _

_Thank you again for your support! Please continue to review, follow and favourite. Reviews make me happy by the way! *hint hint* _

_love Han xxxxxxx _


	9. Chapter 9 - Invitations and Lost Friends

_A/N: What's this? A new chapter only hours after the last one!? Can it be true? Who do we love? Hanpotter! Why do we love her? Because her dislike for the last chapter she wrote has lead her to write a new one that she really likes and post it only hours after the last one! (such a catchy chant)._

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Invitations and Lost Friends**

Three owls swooped through Hermione's kitchen window and landed on the table in front of her. She petted and fed the two owls that she did not recognise, one had what appeared to be a broken wig which she repaired at the flick of her wand and then paid the Prophet Delivery owl. All birds promptly swooped off when their post had been collected. Hermione tore the string from around the Daily prophet and read the front page, 'New Part of Law Sparks Outrage! _For more details see pages 10,15 and 62.' _Hungrily she turned to page 10 and began to read. 'Due to popular vote, the new marriage law will be altered. The idea for the alteration has been put forward by parties undisclosed who wish to remain anonymous. It is said that when the idea was put forward to the Minister of Magic himself he was sceptical but agreed that in light of our countries current state, it is a necessary step in securing happiness. The minister had this to comment; "Whilst the new law may cause great unhappiness among those it affects, we hope that it will secure this country for future generations of witches and wizards who will live in peace and harmony." Kingsley Shacklebolt Minister of Magic, Aged 63. For more information on the new law, turn to page 15.

Quickly she turned to page 15. 'No More Purebloods.' The title read. 'The Daily Prophet is honoured to announce the new update to the law announced only a week ago at the 5 year anniversary of the Second Wizarding War. The Ministry released this statement; "We believe that the title of pureblood is no longer a positive one to have and, as in the past, it causes a lot of difficulties. With encouragement from trusted parties we have changed the marriage law. If already engaged or set to be married, this law will not affect you should be wed before January, however if not, we require all those between the ages of 20 and 40 to marry a witch or wizard of different school houses. This means that we require all pure-blooded members of houses to marry into non-pureblood families. This will eradicate all pure-bloods and also help inter house relations for future generations. All engagements must be registered with the Ministry of Marriages before 12pm next Saturday or any time during the year if they comply with the new law. We appreciate your cooperation at this time and we wish you all long and happy marriages." For a timetable of dates and where to find the Ministry of Marriages, turn to page 62.'

Hermione closed the paper and stared at the wall. Tears slowly formed in her eyes then ran down to cheeks. That would mean she will either have to accept Ron's proposal by Saturday and live a potentially horrible life with him, ruining their restored friendship; or marry someone who is not a Gryffindor that she doesn't know. She wiped the tears from her cheek and opened the next letter that she had got off the owl with the broken wing; it was from Harry. She read his letter imploring her to say no to Ron, once she finished she tore it up and threw the pieces into the bin. Everyone knew marrying Ron would be a bad idea and she trusted Harry's opinion more than anyone's in the world. The next letter was in an envelope that had a green wax seal on it. She broke the seal and pulled out a piece of card. The card read;

_To Miss Hermione Granger,_

_We cordially invite you to our engagement party which will be held on Friday 15__th__ May 2003 at 7pm. We have invited many of our non-engaged friends to join us in the hope that those who are struggling under the new law may hopefully find a desirable partner. _

_Whilst the passing of this new law is unwelcome for most, we agree that it will help prevent more wars and we hope that our marriage can help set an example._

_Representatives from the Ministry of Marriage will be there as our favour to you,_

_We hope to see you there,_

_Kind Regards,_

_Pansy Parkinson and Seamus Finnigan_

Well that was a surprise to say the least, she'd heard rumours of them dating but to announce an engagement now seemed too soon. Friday the 15th was the day before she had to decide whether to she would marry Ron or take her fate with the unknown.

* * *

Draco sat in his office reading the Daily Prophet, smiling at what he had achieved. There was a knock at the door and Siney appeared, "Master Draco? Master Zabini is here to see you. He says it's urgent and is waiting for you in the welcome room."

"Thank you Siney," he nodded at the elf "Bring us two glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey." The little elf disappeared with a pop and Draco made his way to the welcome room. He pushed open to door and was met with a punch in the face which caused him to fall to the floor.

"That was for leaving me in that bloody cupboard all night!" Blaise said angrily.

"Yet I was the one that came away with the injuries in that fight Zabini." Draco smirked. Blaise offered him his hand and help his old friend off the floor. They walked to the two arm chairs that faced by the fireplace whose fire had changed back red after Blaises arrival.

"I know it was you who asked the minister to change the law." Blaise started and grabbed a firewhiskey off the tray that Siney had laid out, "But you do realise that this will only help aid me as well."

"I am aware of that; I knew you would know it was me." Taking a deep drink from his own glass, "I do not believe that your marriage to Hermione Granger would benefit her anymore than her marriage to me would. I do believe however that it would benefit me and my family if I marry her. Your family's name was never disgraced in the war, mine was. If I marry her, she will help restore me."

"What do you offer her though? I love her Draco!" Blaise announced.

"Love her? My dear friend, you hardly know her." Draco looked out of the window, "What I have to offer her is no concern of yours but I do intend to marry her, Blaise, do not get me wrong there."

Blaise nodded and stood. He made his way to the fireplace and grabbed some ash off the mantel. "I do not wish to ruin a friendship over a girl Draco. This girl is special and you do not know her. I have had the privilege of her company at work and I know the person she is. She will never fall for you." He stepped onto the hearth.

"You misunderstand; I do not need her to fall in love with me, just to agree to marry me." Draco smirked as he watched his best friend step into the green flames.

* * *

_A/N: I havent proof read this so hopefully it there arent too many mistakes! Did you enjoy it? Are you excited? How ya feeling? WHats new with you?...ok im getting carried away. _

_Thank you for the people that have followed reviews and favourited since the last chapter was posted. Made me very happy and spurred me on to write this one so soon. _

_is there anything you would like to see happen? post it in the reviews! you never know i might include it in my story!_

_also what do you think will happen with ron? why was harry's owls wing broken? will draco ever stop drinking firewhiskey and admit his love for his house elf before they run away and live a happy life in africa? I joke people...draco is not in love with his house elf...or is he?"?! dun dun duuuuun_

_I think i;ve gone insane._

_love Han xxxxxxxxxx _


	10. Chapter 10 - Unexpected

_A/N: Hello my beautiful beautiful readers! You. Are. Amazing. I love you all. Seriously. Love._

_enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Unexpected**

The day of the party dawned and Hermione was still at a loss on whether she would say yes to Ron or not. She didn't really have any other options at this stage and if she didn't say yes to him tonight then she would have to marry someone of another house. Through the week she'd been receiving owl upon owl with invitations and requests from men, for her to accompany them to the party this evening so they could see if they have a potential together. The most interesting had been from Blaise Zabini which, after Ginny's warning, she'd been expecting. She hadn't dismissed him as a possibility, yes he'd had a reputation at school, similar to that of Draco's but he was a kind sole. They worked in the same department at the ministry for many years but rarely spoke. However, after seeing that he was capable of harming his best friend in a drunken rage on the night of the 5th Anniversary Ball, it made her rather sceptical.

She had yet to receive any such letter from Draco Malfoy. This disappointed her and she didn't really understand why. Perhaps all this attention was going to her head or perhaps she'd just read into what had passed between them too much. Either way she was sure everything would be revealed at the party tonight.

* * *

"Here Draco," his mother said passing him a small box, "When the time is right you will give her this."

He opened to box a looked at the beautiful emerald ring, whose band was a snake that held the gem in its mouth. "Mother, this ring is beautiful."

"And very old. It's an heirloom Draco. Look after it." She said closing to the lid of the box that was still in his hands, "Once that ring is on her finger she will not be able to take it off and the engagement will have to go through. That ring holds very old magic that means it can do that."

Draco nodded and stowed the box in his breast pocket. "How do I get her to choose me? What can I offer her?" he asked; remembering Blaise's words from the other night.

"Son, you are the Malfoy heir, your partnership with her will be legendary. The 'Gryffindor Princess' marries the 'Slytherin Prince' it's a match made in heaven."

"Yes mother. Will you be attending the party tonight?" he asked.

"No I shall not. I think it's best to leave you alone. If you need me at any point, to distract Blaise or some other suitor bid on Hermione, then call me and I shall help."

"Thank you." He brought her closer to him and kissed her on both cheeks. He gave her a smile and headed for the door.

"Oh and Draco?" she called. He stopped and looked back at his mother. "Don't forget, she's really rather pretty. A marriage to her will not be a bad thing." She smiled which her son returned and then closed the great front door behind him.

* * *

Ron was angry. He'd been trying to intercept Hermione's post, seeing who she was getting offers from. No one that he deemed a threat thankfully, however one person did surprise him. The letter Hermione received from Harry had shocked him. His best friend asking her not to accept his proposal seemed like betrayal. He'd been tempted to destroy the letter or change some words but he knew that Harry would ask her and he would be found out. The owl had broken its wing when as he caught it which slowed it down. He kept it in his house that night, cared for it before releasing it the next morning with a more healed but not fixed wing. That had given him time to reach Hermione first.

She had been reluctant and had not given him a definite answer, another betrayal. Surely she would have accepted straight away due to their friendship. Friends have to stick together at times like this, do they not? Who else would she marry? Tonight would be the decider. If she didn't say yes before tomorrow then she would have to marry a non-Gryffindor, an option that he knew she wouldn't choose lightly.

* * *

There was a knock at Hermione's door. Strange, most people that visited her used the floo network unless they were muggles and even then some still did. She walked over to her front door and looked though the peephole. She drew in a short breathe as she realised who her visitor was and shrunk away from the door.

"Hermione?" the voice called. "Are you in? I would have used floo, but I didn't want to seem rude appearing in your sitting room suddenly."

She steadied her breathing till it sounded almost half normal. How was it he even sounded smug through a bloody door? She reached for the handle, counted to five and then pulled the door open. Draco Malfoy stood on her steps dressed in a suit as if ready for tonight already, or perhaps he always wore that, she didn't really know.

"Draco." She smiled awkwardly, "What brings you here?" she asked but did not let him in yet.

"There are a few matters that I wish to discuss with you." He began. She raised her eyebrows in her confusion. "Would it be alright if we spoke inside?"

She mentally shook herself as she was getting over the shock of Draco Malfoy being on her doorstep asking to come in, "yes! Yes of course." She almost jumped, "Come right through, can I get you anything to drink?"

"A firewhiskey wouldn't go a miss." He smirked, "Or does our Gryffindor Princess not have such a thing in her house." Stupid Malfoy, always sounding so smug and making her feel like they were at school again.

She composed her face, narrowed her eyes and allowed the corner of her mouth to smile, "Two firewhiskey's it is." And she summoned two glasses and her bottle of drink from the kitchen. She'd changed since Hogwarts, Draco was almost impressed by her confidence.

After she had poured the liquid, passed Draco his drink and taken a deep sip herself; she looked up at him from her position on the seat opposite. "So what is it you that you wanted to talk about?"

"Ah, yes." He remembered, "I purely wanted to come over and escort you to the party but I'd hoped we could get to know each other first." He said plainly as if this was normal.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and tried to figure out what he was up to. Surely he couldn't be here because of the marriage law? "And what did you think we would talk about Malfoy? We were such great friends at school." She asked sarcastically.

He smiled "A catch up perhaps?" he stood up from his seat and sat down next to her, "A reminisce of old times?" he stared deeply into her eyes. She melted under his gaze but managed to hold a straight face. She wanted to shuffle back slightly as his proximity was causing her some discomfort but she restrained the urge.

"I have to get ready for tonight." She said quickly.

He finally dropped his eyes from hers, he looked almost disappointed. "Of course, of course. Will you let me return and accompany you to the party? A beautiful woman such as yourself should not enter these things alone."

"Umm, yeah sure. Why not?" her mask had slipped but this request and statement was so unexpected that it was hard to remain unemotional.

* * *

_A/N: so what did you think? Im currently in the process of writing the next chapter so if you're lucky you might even get the next one tonight or early tomorrow morning (if you live in a different time zone to me then later on today...?). Anyway I felt it was high time we had a bit more of Dramione. More will follow do not fear!_

_please please please continue to review and follow and fav and read i check the numbers every morning after i post a chapter and it makes me so so sos os so so sos os sos os os os sosossoso so incredibly happy to see how many people have read and enjoyed my story! I feel like I have a special connection with each and every one of you. Do you feel like that? I feel like that when I read a someone's story as well. I like it :) _

_Anyway continue to be amazing by reviewing and such like,_

_love han xxxxxxxxxxx _


	11. Chapter 11 - Things to Think About

_A/N: Tell me I'm wonderful, tell me I'm amazing, tell me I'm seriously bored so I keep writing chapters and then posting them hours after one another. haha :D_

_I only got one more review in the short time between the last chapter and this one :( _

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Things to Think About**

The roar of the fire signalled the arrival of a guest. Draco couldn't be here already could he? She crept down the stairs and peaked round the corner to see that, yes Draco was here but he looked as if he'd been there a while. Had he even left? The fire had indicated the Potters' arrival. She stayed where she was to allow this meeting that she didn't particularly want a part of.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"No need to swear, Potter." He remained seated, leaning back on the chair with his arms draped over the back. "It's just me."

"Yes and what are you doing at Hermione's?" Harry asked again, feeling impatient already.

"That's between myself and Hermione." He turned his face to Ginny and winked. The inclination had not been lost on either of them and they exchanged a look of confusion and concern. Hermione felt now was as good a time as any to intervene.

"Harry! Ginny!" she said ignoring the fact that Draco was sitting on her settee. "I thought we were meeting at the event?"

"Can I have a word with you in the kitchen Hermione?" Ginny asked, already pulling her along leaving the two men alone in the sitting room.

"Is that a good idea?" Hermione asked gesturing her head to the boys.

"Probably not, but having Draco Malfoy sitting in your sitting room that Harry and Ron have access to is also not a good idea." She reasoned.

"Yeah, I didn't realise he was still here." She scratched her head and looked at the floor.

"Still here? How long has he been here?" Ginny looked outraged at the thought.

"Well I'm not sure, I thought he'd gone home when I went to go get ready so he either came back and I didn't hear him or he's been here all this time."

"Is something going on?" Ginny's eyes widened brightly.

"No!" Hermione quickly shot back. "Of course not!"

"This is perfect Hermione! You have to play him!"

"Play him? Ginny what are you talking about?"

"Get him to fall in love with you or something! Then he'll propose and you can reject him! Or you could say yes and be a Malfoy heiress with more money and comfort that you can ever imagine." Ginny smiled.

"You have problems. Seriously? You think I can play Malfoy? You think I even want to play Malfoy?"

"Why not? It could push Ron off your scent." Ginny reasoned.

"True." Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"So you'll do it?"

"Maybe" Hermione smiled then turned and left the kitchen.

"What were you too nattering about for so long?" Harry asked looking disgruntled that he had been left in Malfoy's presence for so long.

"Oh the usual, dear." Ginny reached Harry and gave him a peck on the cheek. "We're meeting Hermione at the party, ok?"

"Ummm. Are you su-"

"We'll see you there. Bye!" Ginny had pushed Harry into the fireplace before he could argue any further then quickly followed him, leaving Hermione and Draco alone. She could do this, she thought, and if it didn't work there's no harm in trying.

"Draco." She smiled at him.

He finally stood up, "You look amazing Hermione." His flattery could almost be confused with genuine emotion.

"Shall we have another firewhiskey to toast to tonight's event?" She said picking up the bottle and pouring it into the glasses left out from earlier. He raised an eyebrow at her wondering how she had managed to change so much since Hogwarts. She brought the glasses over to him and passed one of them into his hand. Raising her glass, she tapped his; "Cheers." She said, peering at him through her lashes.

"Cheers." He replied. They sat down on opposite ends of the same settee and began to talk. They spoke of what they had done since school; relationships, jobs, family and life in general. The more Hermione spoke the more Draco wanted to know. He knew that she's managed to find her parent's in Australia and restore their memories; whilst they had been upset with her, they respected her choice and thanked her for her bravery by giving her this house. Her and Ron had been together since the end of the Battle of Hogwarts and only recently broke up after a nasty and bitter relationship. He found out that Hermione had trained to be a healer but her calling was with the ministry, where she worked alongside Blaise. Her training in the medical world had helped saved Ginny's life, although she did not elaborate on why Ginny's life had needed saving.

Draco spoke very little about himself, it wasn't in his nature and Hermione's stories where so much more exciting than his. He spoke of how his father had died not long after the Battle, the stress had driven him to a place of no return and when a hit with a stroke he was unable to recover. His mother made an effort to restore their family name and had completely redecorated the Manor in her spare time. Draco had been working in the family business; continuing connections, severing some and also creating new ones. By the time both had finished their tales, they hadn't realised how late it had gotten or how close they were to each other. Draco could see each individual freckle on her face; he suddenly longed to touch them. He wanted to reach out a stroke her cheeks, he didn't know why.

"We're late!" Hermione jumped up from her seat, releasing the hold that Draco had over her. "Almost an hour late! Oh no! What will people think?"

Draco suddenly remembered his mission, "Let them think," he closed the gap between them that she had created. He brushed his hand against hers and watched as her cheeks flushed pink. She stared into his eyes, enthralled by their beauty and his ability to hold her without actually physically holding her.

"We really should be going." She breathed without breaking eye contact.

"I suppose we should." He closed the gap even smaller and their chests were practically touching. "Or...?" or what Draco? He thought to himself, Or we can start snogging? Why did he want this so much? Perhaps it was the bottle of firewhiskey that they had managed to polish off, perhaps it was the fact that he knew he had to get her and she was looking particularly stunning tonight. Stunning? He'd never used that word for a girl before. It must be the firewhiskey.

"Or?" she questioned, responding to his closeness by moving her hips slightly towards him.

"Or you can marry me."

"Marry you?" she snapped out of the trance instantly. "Marry you!?"

"Yes. Hermione Granger," he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring, "Will you, do me the greatest honour, of becoming my wife?"

Well that was a shock. A definitely more acceptable proposal than Ron's, Draco had always been more confident with women. Still, she had to think. Draco was currently kneeling on the floor in front of her with the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. There was currently another pretty ring in the side table next to her and judging by the letters she'd been receiving a few more rings yet to come. Her mind was all foggy and the room wasn't staying still. She couldn't think straight. Why had she drunk so much whiskey? She had been trying to keep up with Draco but she wasn't used to the stuff like he was. She was tipsy after the first glass, drunk by the third, what she was now is beyond anything she'd ever experienced.

"Draco." She collected her thoughts. "Let's go to the party. I need to think about this, please give me time."

* * *

_A/N: ok omg! Draco you romantic you! whats he doing?! they havent fallen in love yet! why is he proposing?! crazy boy!_

_I'm halfway through writing my next chapter but because its almost midnight I probably wont have that up till tomorrow evening as I'm going out to lunch tomorrow. _

_Please please please please review! If youre an author you'll know how much a simply review can mean and if youre not, please be very nice and i'll mention you in the authors notes of the next chapter :) _

_Love Han xxxxxxxxxxxxx _


	12. Chapter 12 - The Party

_A/N: So this is an extra long chapter because I love you :) _

* * *

**Chapter 12 – The Party**

Hermione tumbled through the marble fireplace at the Parkinson Manor house and steadied herself on the nearest chair.

Draco casually strolled through the flames and then came over to Hermione, grabbing her elbow in an effort to help steady her. "Woah there Granger, had a bit more than you can handle?"

She turned and looked at him in the eyes which were twinkling with humour. She couldn't be angry at him for his comment so instead she shoved him in the chest slightly to get him to release his grip. He threw his arms up in surrender showing he had no intention of keeping the hold. She stood up straight and steadied herself, travelling by floo had not helped her balance in the slightest. Nevertheless she made her way to the door. Before turning the handle she looked back to Draco; "How do I look?" she asked genuinely as she smoothed down her hair.

"Beautiful." He replied before realising he'd said it. Then he watched as she walked out of the doors into the main ball room. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, nor could anyone else for that matter. He'd never experienced the things he was feeling at this moment before. He had fancied Hermione back at school but it was more the fact that she was the girl he would never and could never get. How was it that now she was in his grasp, he wanted her even more?

* * *

"Hermione! I was beginning to wonder if you would make it tonight!" Seamus said when he realised she was now here. "Have a drink." He passed her a glass of butterbeer. "Been told you're a bit of a light weight; best avoid the firewhiskey if I was you."

Bit late for that, she thought to herself, "Thank you Seamus, I must say I was quite surprised to hear of your engagement."

"Yes I think most people were," he pulled Pansy next to him, his arm around her waist. "I think even we were, but we work. I don't know or understand how but we do."

Hermione had never been one for romance and cringed at his words but thought them sweet all the same. "When's the wedding?"

"Soon! Hopefully. We haven't set a date yet but not to worry, your invitation will be first in the post." Pansy said, obviously trying to befriend Hermione after their not so pleasant years at school. "Have you any engagement plans? If you don't choose soon you may be stuck in a bit of an awkward situation."

"Yes. There's been a couple of options but I still need time to think." She suddenly felt very hot; the room, the alcohol and the thought of possibly saying yes to Ron tonight was making her feel very funny. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to step outside for some air."

"Of course, we'll catch up later." Seamus beamed then turned to his future wife as they basked in the popularity of their event.

Hermione turned and went to one of the many French doors that were placed in between ornate mirrors around the room. She wrenched open a door and stepped outside into the cool air. The wind brushed her face and cooled her down. She closed her eyes for a moment just enjoying the breeze and quiet.

"Hermione?" a male voice sounded. For goodness sake, could she not have a moment to herself? She opened her eyes and focused on the tall figure of Blaise Zabini. "Did you get my letter?"

"Yes I did, I'm sorry I never replied." She was a bit lost as to what to say to him. They'd know each other for years but hadn't talked much; they had an unspoken agreement to not really acknowledge each others existence.

"That's alright, I'm glad you're here." He walked over to her and grabber her hand. She looked down at their hands in confusion before looking back up at him. He pulled her away from the house, walked her to a tree near the end of the plot and hid them behind it. He moved her so her back was against the tree and he was in front with an arm resting just past her head; trapping her. "You look beautiful tonight Hermione." He breathed. The volumes of alcohol must have caused her to be ok with this situation for usually this was one she would not be happy in. "I've always watched you at work you know?"

"Really?" she said slightly uneasy. The cold air was helping her to sober up.

"I really like you Hermione, you're beautiful, you're clever, you're tall and you're funny." He'd positioned his head so that his lips were brushing against the crook of her neck. "You often don't find such a wonderful combination in any one woman."

"Don't you?" she moved her face as far away from his as possible. Better he have range of her neck than her lips. Unfortunately he saw this as an acceptance and went in to kiss the soft skin. "There's nothing really that special about me." She said honestly.

"It's sweet that you don't see it." Moving his head closer and kissing her jaw. "I think I could love you Hermione. I mean really love you." He grabbed her head and moved it so that they were staring into each other's eyes. Her eyes widened in shock and fear.

Suddenly without warning there was a loud bang and Blaise was thrown across the garden, landing in the bottom of the bordering hedge. Hermione was so relieved that he wasn't in front of her anymore that she crumpled to the ground. The firewhiskey also probably had something to do with it. "Are you alright?" a male figure placed an arm around her shoulders; she was comforted by the embrace and looked into the steel grey eyes that were full of concern.

* * *

"Has Hermione arrived yet?" Ron asked Seamus quietly.

"Yes she got here about half an hour ago with Malfoy." He answered.

"Malfoy! Malfoy?" Ron stuttered.

"Yeah, well they both left the entrance room together so it could have just been a coincidence but they looked as though they'd been talking so I just put two and two together." Seamus shrugged his shoulders.

"Where is she now?" he looked around the room seeing if he could see her or Malfoy anywhere.

"Last time I saw her she went out for some fresh air." Seamus gestured to the door that he'd seen Hermione leave from.

Ron nodded then went to the door. He first peered out to see if she was on the veranda but he couldn't see her at all. All of a sudden, he saw a flash of light at the end of the acre and a body go flying into the hedges. He pulled open the door and raced to the tree, staying in the shadows of the night so as not to alert anyone to his presence. As he got closer he could hear Hermione talking. He saw a male figure embrace her and he focused his ears to work out who it was.

"Hermione if you marry me, I will always protect you." He said. Damn it, it was Draco Malfoy.

"I know you would Draco, you've changed." She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. "But is it a good idea?"

"It's the best idea anyone has ever had." He replied, reaching out to hold her hand. "I will look after you, emotionally and financially." He paused. "and physically." He winked to which she laughed.

"Draco, people will definitely talk. We hated each other in school! What would they think to us unexpectedly getting married?"

"Well firstly they would understand because of this law, secondly they would applaud us for the example we set and thirdly, who said I hated you in school?" he listed off quite simply.

"What do you mean?" she was confused at his third reason.

"Hermione it's no secret that I fancied you at school." He said.

"No you didn't! We fought like cats and dogs!" she cried, almost enraged by the thought that he'd liked her and she hadn't even known. She'd gone years hating him because he hated her.

"There's a fine line between love and hate, Granger." He stood up and held out his hand, offering to help her up. She accepted his help and soon they were standing face to face. "Please accept my proposal Hermione."

"Let me think about it. At least give me until tomorrow at the earliest." She pleaded.

"As you wish." He moved her hand to the bend of his elbow and escorted her back to the house and away from Blaise.

Ron had watched the entire exchange and was worried. Draco was smooth; he usually got what he wanted. He would win Hermione over by suggesting the marriage would be a business arrangement and like with all arranged marriages, the love would come later. Hermione was level headed but this would mean she would see the sense behind his words. She would agree if it meant that she was setting a good example and that it would help the country. Also, as much as he hated to admit it, Draco was cool. He was smooth and sophisticated, he was relatively handsome (well he didn't have ginger hair and freckles that consumed his face) and from what Ron knew, most girls had a hard time saying no to him. However, Ron had a plan.

* * *

The rest of the night was a blur for Hermione. She'd drunk more drinks, danced with Malfoy, danced with Harry and she might have even danced with Ron. She remembered Draco constantly asking for her to marry him. She remembers Blaise being sent out the party for smashing a mirror when he saw her dancing with Draco. She remembers speaking to Ron alone? She had a terrible feeling she had said yes to someone and by the end of the night Draco offered to take her home.

They left the party in the small hours of the morning and when they reached the edge of the grounds, Draco looked at her then apparated the pair of them away. Why they didn't floo was beyond Hermione because when they arrived at their destination she felt incredibly ill. He guided her towards the house and then walked her to the bedroom. It wasn't until she was sitting on the bed that she realised she wasn't at her house.

"Where are we?" She looked around the room at the emerald quilt and bed drapes, the snake encrusted chest of drawers and cupboard and the pictures of empty frames that had gold names encrusted on the bottom.

"My house." He stated. "I couldn't remember where you lived." He fell onto the bed beside her, obviously not sober.

"Are we going to sleep in the same room?" she questioned moving away from him slightly.

"I don't see why not." He smirked and grabbed her hand to look at her delicate fingers. "We're engaged after all." He held up her ring finger which held the beautiful Slytherin ring on it.

"Draco! When did I say yes?" she was shocked but didn't attempt to take the ring off.

"You always knew you would say yes" he kissed the ring then followed up her arm with a trail of kisses till he reached her neck.

"I suppose maybe I did." She looked down at him. He was now laying beside her, slightly further down the bed and she peered into his beautiful eyes. She could always call the engagement off in the morning, she thought, what did it matter?

He smiled at her then pulled himself up until he was above her, arms either side of her head, her legs between his. "You'll enjoy being Mrs Malfoy." He lowered his head to shorten the distance between their lips.

"How can you be so sure?" she teased, raising her chin up slightly to decrease the distance even more.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." He breathed against her lips and then suddenly, his lips were on top of hers. She instantly responded and their lips moved fervently against each others. He slipped his hands underneath her waist to pull their bodies closer together. It was like a slice of heaven for both of them. She was warm and sweet, timid in her actions but passionate in her response. He was expert and dominant, moving her without her noticing and allowing her to feel comfortable in his arms.

* * *

_A/N: I'm not very good at writing kissing or love scenes, I find it too awkward. Maybe I'm too english for my own good? I dunno. But i figured that Hermione would barely remember it so it didn't matter if I didn't write it. Sorry if you really enjoy reading those scenes, I will try harder next time :)_

_I mention that Hermione is tall in this chapter because I always hate when stories depict her as a really short petite girl who needs protecting. I'm really tall (5ft10) so i like to imagine Hermione would be me and so therefore my height! I think most authors of Dramione's imagine themselves to be her. So she's tall. _

_Sorry if i offended any gingers in this chapter, I love gingers so no offence intended. If you're still angry, I was bald till I was 3 and I'm taller than most guys...you can laugh :) are we even? :D _

_Also thank you THANK YOU for your reviews! You are amazing! the response I got was incredible! So here I shall reply to all of the ones left from when I posted the last chapter till now :D_

_**Shaymars**__- I hope so too! :D Your comment made me happy thank you. AND they do fit! i wish I was Hermione and have someone like Draco proposing to me! _  
_**jmbarrientos**__ - im so glad you love the story! I cant believe that people would enjoy something that ive written so much :) AND hahah i know, cliffhangers keep the readers interest...and mine as well tbf :D I live in the heart of the english countryside hence the time difference! :) _  
_**expect0p4tronum**__- haha so will I! you'll have to hold my handbag and earrings._  
_**Mila Pink**__- I agree and thank you so so much for reading and reviewing and im glad youre enjoying it!_  
_**Booknerdxx**__ - Thank you! Thank you! and Thank you! It a releif to hear that people think my writing skills are good! and thank you for saying that i get chapters up quickly cause i do try my best :)_  
_**crazychick-1027**__ - thank you! glad youre enjoying it._  
_**bubbleshannahs**__ - if you've posted a story i would love to read it! thank you for your review! i always love to hear actual opinions like that where you mention parts ive written cause it makes it feel more real and I know people are paying attention :)_  
_**ilikescreamobutimnotemo**__- did you read my other story? if not youre a bloody psychic cause that may or may not happen in it :)_

_Please please please continue to review and all the other jazz! I might start dedicating chapters to loyal readers :D just for yolos and what not._

_love Han xxxxxxxxxxx _


	13. Chapter 13 - Ministry

_A/N: I'd hope to post this earlier so I could make sure I caught all those who are getting their A level results tomorrow! (If there are any?) GOOD LUCK! That was me last year and it was the scariest and happiest day of my life! I still remember it like it was yesterday and I cant believe how fast university is going already! so good luck and keep your heads up. Remember: I got into uni without my required grades :D tehe_

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Ministry**

The sun streamed into the bedroom as the curtains had stayed open, forgotten in her drunken state. Hermione's bed felt comfier this morning, strange, perhaps it was her desire to stay in bed all day and her slight hangover that was making the bed so nice. She raised her hand to rub her eyes but immediately hit herself in the face. Not because she was still drunk or the blood had gone from her arms so she had no control, no, something very heavy that she hadn't expected had weighed her hand down. She raised her arm up, now accustomed to the weight, and inspected her hand. The sight she was met with, confused her at first. Why was she wearing a very slytherin looking ring on her finger? She examined it closely, scrutinizing it in the light. The emeralds and silver shone in the morning sun and almost blinded her. Thinking it was silly for her to be wearing such a ring, especially on her ring finger, she went to take it off. She reached up and grasped the ring with her right hand and began to pull. The ring, however, would not budge. She pulled harder and wiggled it slightly thinking it might have just got stuck, but still it did not move. This was when she began to panic. She looked at ring. It was like it had been stuck to the flesh on her finger! Soap would help, she thought, any glue would come straight off. As she went to get up she suddenly realised that she didn't know where the bathroom was. The door that usually stood on the wall at the end of the bed was no longer there and in it's place was a mahogany chest of drawers. She scanned around the room slowly, scared at where she was and then realised she was not alone. Bit by bit she angled her head to the sleeping person she was sharing a bed with. Her eyes met blonde hair and piercing steel gray eyes. This person was no longer asleep and was also Draco Malfoy.

"Morning." He said, far too cheery for a Malfoy and for anyone in the morning after a night of heavy drinking for her liking.

"Malfoy?" panic rose in her word.

"Come now, call me Draco. Apparently we're engaged now." He said gesturing to the ring.

"It's stuck!"

"Yeah, I watched you try and take it off." He smirked. Why was he acting so blasé about this situation? This was not a normal situation!

"Why are we in bed together?" she asked tentatively, worried for the answer.

"That's what couples do I suppose." He leaned back on his pillow and looked up at the ceiling.

"We're not a couple, Draco." She got out from under the covers and stood up. "So you can just st-" she suddenly realised she was only wearing a bra and knickers. She pulled the duvet off the bed to cover her modesty and at the same time, revealing his. His chiselled body glistened in the light as the silk sheets moved off of him and Hermione couldn't help but stare. He was an amazing human being, she thought, if he even was human! I mean, how can one person have so many perfect features? It just wasn't fair. She would not mind marrying him. Wait, what? No, she wasn't going to marry him.

"Stare all you want, Hermione, what's mine is yours now." He winked.

"We're not a couple, we're not engaged and we're certainly not getting married that is for sure!" she would stamp her foot in anger if it were acceptable for anyone over the age of 5 to do that. "Now if you could direct me to the bathroom; I'll get some soap to get this ring off, give it back to you and then leave."

Draco sighed, "If only it was that simple."

"What do you mean? Of course it's that simple."

"No, Hermione it isn't." He shook is head and the look he gave her was so genuine that it scared her. "That ring is very old; a family heirloom, used for thousands of years and hundreds of proposals. There is old magic in the ring. The type of magic most people wouldn't agree with now-a-days."

"Please don't tell me what I think youre going to tell me." She placed her head in her hands but the closeness of the ring to her face made her shudder and she promptly moved them away.

"That ring wont come off. Not until we're married and it's replaced by a wedding band." He sat up and grabbed her hands that she was staring at hopelessly. "I'm sorry, I'd hoped the proposal would be more of a consensual thing."

"What do you mean?" she was shocked, "You had this ring on you? You got me drunk. Proposed to me when...well I can't even remember when. And think this is okay?"

He didn't even bother replying. She was in such a rage that anything he said would be forgotten and used against him at a later date. So he remained quiet. He let Hermione have her rant. He watched her grab her clothes and slip on her dress from last night and then storm out the room. "Siney." Draco called out. A little pop signalled the arrival of the elf. "Could you find Miss Granger and show her the way out. I doubt she'll have any clue where she's going." Siney nodded and disappeared again with another little pop.

* * *

Ron sat at his desk, thinking about the events of last night. Draco had been a problem that was true but at least Blaise was out of the way and none of the other suitors had even had the balls to talk to Hermione last night. Dean had been so shy he even asked him to go and talk to her in his place! His plan had worked though. Differently from how he'd imagined it that was true, but possibly better than expected. Yes, she'd gone home with Malfoy but in all honesty that didn't matter anymore. She would marry Ron and it was sorted. She'll probably need a day to recover and wont remember anything so the news will be a bit of a shock but at least she'll be his and no one else's. 'Hermione Weasley' had a ring to it.

* * *

"Mother?" Draco called through the fireplace. "I'm coming through." As he stepped through the fireplace into the Malfoy Manor he heard the click of heels along the marble stone floors.

"Draco! How did the party go?" she asked holding him at arms length. "Well of course I already know! Congratulations!" she pulled him in for a big hug.

"I knew you would know." He shook his head in humour at his mother. "You have your spies everywhere."

"Should you not be entertaining your special guest right now?"

"Well that's the problem." He looked at the ground.

"What's the problem? You proposed. She said yes. Everyone's happy. You go home with her? What's the problem." her eyes were filled with angry confusion.

"Well the problem with the proposal is that she doesn't remember it." He shuffled his feet, scared of his mother's fury.

"Doesn't remember?" he wacked him across the head. "How can she not remember!? A proposal is a momentous occasion for anyone and she can't remember?"

"Well nor can I really." He rubbed the back of his head that was raw from his mothers hit.

"YOU WERE DRUNK WEREN'T YOU?" she roared, but he knew she really wasn't that angry. She loved drunken stories as much as the next man.

"The good news is that I'm engaged and Hermione is in the family!" he smiled trying to warm his mother up.

"Well I suppose you're right. Come." She ordered, "Let's have tea in the garden room and you can tell me everything that happened."

* * *

After being led out of the Manor by a very sweet and helpful (but perhaps too helpful) elf; Hermione apparated back to her home. She collapsed immediately onto her settee and sighed. Draco couldn't be serious? That sort of magic doesn't exist anymore! She got up and headed for the kitchen sink where she put some soap on her finger and tries to wiggle the ring again. Still no luck. She tried to think of a few spells that could help spring it off, slip it off or even break it off; but to no avail. She would have to go see someone in the ministry to see if this was still legal. That would have to wait till after she's had a shower and got out of her ball gown from the previous night. She felt like such a tramp, she actually did the walk of shame!? Fortunately for witches and wizards it's more like the apparition of shame. Although, she did have to trudge through the entire of his house and grounds just to be able to leave, so she did do the walk of shame! Perhaps the stride of pride sounded better? Didn't matter anyway if she was engaged to Draco bloody Malfoy! Hermione Malfoy! The thought alone made her shudder.

* * *

"Ahhh Hermione, what can I do for you?" The minister asked as she walked into his office some hours later. "I hear a congratulations is in order?"

"No congratulations. This ring is cursed and I needed to check with the ministry that that is still legal." She flashed the ornate ring to the minister. "If not, feel free to throw my fiancée in Azkaban."

Kingsley chuckled, "Azkaban is not the same at it used to be, Hermione. Why do you think the ring is cursed?"

"It won't come off." She stated. "He said there was some ancient family heirloom magic that meant it could only come off them we were married and by that time it will be too late."

He murmured under his breath about something and she could have sworn she heard the name Weasley. "Go down to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I'm sure the Improper Use of Magic Office will help. If not, I think Harry is in the Auror office today."

"Thank you Kingsley." She smiled. "Can I ask you a question , while I'm here?"

"Ask away. Although I think I know what you are going to say."

"Why?" she asked simply.

"It is a good idea. Stopping pureblood lines will help stop wars."

"And stop people from falling in love and being with who they want to be with?" she said desperately. "It's not right! It's like the opposite of what Voldemort was trying to do. You've tried to distance us so much from him and his ideals that we've tipped the scales the other way?!"

He sat there for a moment considering what she was saying. "You are right of course Hermione. There is nothing I can do; my hands are tied on the matter."

She felt like crying, "Why the last part? The change where we have to marry someone of a different house and blood status?"

"That was an idea of an old class chum of yours."

"Really? Who?"

"Draco Malfoy."

* * *

_A/N: uh oh we're in trouble someone came along and they burst our bubble._

_Yo peeps! - evidently, ive gone mad._

_Anyway sorry that took me a couple of days to upload i was working again today and yesterday i was so tired and then had a massive allergic reaction to something! crazy times!_

_Here's some replies to reviews:_

_**booknerdxx**__-he's so sneaky! but they were both pretty drunk_  
_**shaymars**__- thank you! and thank you for another comment :) _  
_**lindylou78**__- thank you so much! thats the sweetest review ive read yet! _  
_**crazychick**__ - thank you :) _  
_**bubbleshannahs**__- hahah thank you, i almost didnt inculde that bit! glad i did though. when i get a chance, i'll go over and read your story :) _  
_**milapink**__ - really? im glad you thought so! i have such trouble writing scenes like that._  
_**nostalgiakill**__- thank you? haha i know what you mean though, i usually dont like marriage stories and i shocked myself when i wrote one! haha thank you for youre review!_  
_**clarabelle**__ - i try my best upload as often as i can! thank you for the review!_

_So please continue to follow, favourite and reviews, each email notification i get makes me that much more excited to write the next chapter. I'd love to hear what you all think. Constructive criticism is always welcome but i'd prefer a glowing review ;)_

_Also...on another notes; has term "Banter" gone over to America yet? Just wondering because i feel like i used that word way to many times in one day._

_I digress._

_Hope you enjoyed, post your thoughts and expectations in the reviews. What did Ron do?! _

_Love Han xxxxxxxxxx_

_p.s. good luck A levels tomorrow and GCSE's towards the end of the month! I have my fingers crossed for you!_

_UPDATE! So I just updated this thanks to_ **bubbleshannah** _who pointed out a few errors. Hopefully I've got them all, if not feel free to drop a review or pm and tell me where they are! Also she has written a Dramione. It's got three chapters so far and it's really good! So head over to her page (im sure her username link will be in the reviews)_

_Also well done people for getting into uni! So proud of everyone! The results sounded amazing this year! They must have lowered the grade boundaries ;) i jest _


	14. Chapter 14 - Anger

_A/N: wassup? heres a new chapter! enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Anger**

She's been to what seemed like every department in the ministry asking if it was possible to get the ring off and when she went to the department of Marriages they seemed extremely confused and didn't really give her an answer; apart from "Is it not a good thing?" which enraged her even more. Harry was not in the Auror office and nor was anyone else who could help her so she flooed back to her house.

As she arrived in her cosy sitting room, there was an official looking owl waiting for her on the window ledge. She went over to it and took the letter from its beak. She pet the bird then watched as it flew away. Returning to her letter, she flipped it over to reveal the Ministry crest on the wax seal. She was just at the Ministry, why would they be sending her letters? Despite this, she turned the envelope over and pulled out the letter which read;

_Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

_We are delighted to hear of your engagement to Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley that was registered just in time to avoid the changes in the marriage law. We support your marriage wholly as there will still be a mixing of pure-blood and Muggle-born blood which is greatly appreciated. _

_We wish you the best of luck on your engagement and marriage. _

_We also want to remind you that you must be wed before January of next year for this marriage to be legitimized._

_Thank you for your continued support._

_Susan Bones_

_Head of the Department of Marriages_

_Ministry Of Magic._

Another note fell out of the envelope but Hermione ignored it. She was in full blown shock. How could she he engaged to Ron? She would never have said yes, would she? She had been drunk, enough to say yes to Malfoy but to Ron as well? She was pulling herself very thinly and felt like a harlot. Ron hadn't been drinking that night, she was pretty sure of that so he had to have manipulated her! At least Draco had had the excuse of alcohol as well.

She took a very deep angry breathe out then charged to the fireplace. Throwing ash into the flames she shouted "The Burrow" without missing a step. She stormed out the fire on the other end into the quaint family kitchen that belonged to the Weasley's. No one was in the room so she shouted at the top of her lungs; "RONALD WEASLEY! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?"

A scuffle of feet sounded from the sitting room and a plump Mrs Weasley poked her head around the wall. "Hermione, dear! Whatever is the matter?" she walked over to her but kept a distance, scared of the ticking time bomb that Hermione appeared to be.

"Where is he? I swear to Godrick, he has done it this time!"

"What as he done? He seemed so happy about your engagement!" she beamed, obviously unaware.

"Our engagement is exactly what is wrong!" she seathed, Molly was looking rather perplexed. "I never agreed to marry him! Not in my right mind anyway!"

"What do you mean? How else could he have got your name on the register? You need two signatures and the presence of both parties. Isn't that what the law said?"

"Mrs Weasley, I never wanted to marry Ron. We are friends -well we were- and when we were in a relationship that friendship was destroyed. He forced me into an engagement when I was... out of sorts."

"Out of sorts?" Molly pressed.

"I was really, very drunk." Hermione looked at the ground, ashamed that she'd let herself get into this mess.

"Oh don't worry Hermione!" she placed a comforting arm around Hermione, "Why do you think Arthur and I got married so young? Bill wasn't exactly planned." She chuckled in remembrance of her youth.

This comment had made Hermione feel very uncomfortable, so much so that she had forgotten her anger. That was, until a certain red headed man walked through the kitchen door. She noticed him immediately and all the anger came flooding back. She charged towards him and pressed him against the wall, her wand at his throat. "How DARE you!" she screamed, "I have no desire to marry you Ron! I thought I made that very clear!"

"Her-Hermione? I'm sorry. I thought it was the best thing to do! Time was running out, we _needed _to get engaged!" he stammered.

She jabbed her wand into his neck further, "I do not like to be forced into things, you asked and I hadn't said no! Why didn't you just ask again? We had until Saturday!"

"I didn't think you would say yes."

"THEN WHY DID YOU TRY AND TRICK ME INTO A MARRIAGE I DIDNT WANT?" she was so angry that her wand sparked and burnt him on the neck.

He flinched at the pain and looked at her terrified. "I knew it would be a better marriage than one to Malfoy." He explained. "You were going to say yes to him and I thought that if I got there first then you wouldn't be making the biggest mistake of your life."

"No Ron, the biggest mistake of my life, was letting you back into it." She pulled her wand away, letting her arm drop to her side. "Besides, I am engaged to Draco and there is nothing you can do." She showed her ring at his bemused face then stormed past him out of the door, getting to the end of the road and apparating away.

* * *

As soon as Hermione was home she didn't really know what to do first. Sort out this engagement to Ron with the ministry, go to Ginny and have a cry or go see Draco to accept her fate?

After sitting on her sofa for what must have been an hour, just staring at the wall she decided to write each of them letters. She moved to her writing desk and pulled out her parchment, ink and quills. She began to write;

_Dearest Percy,_

_I desperately need your help. You may have heard that Ron and I are engaged. This is not true. He coerced me into that engagement when I was not of sound mind. I beg of you to help get that engagement off the records. _

_This is of extra importance because I am actually engaged to another. Myself and my real intended will come down to the ministry within the next few days to register._

_I hope this can be sorted and I hope you know that no matter what your brother seems to do, I will always love and feel like a part of your family. _

_With all my love,_

_Hermione _

She folded and moved that letter to the side and then began to write another:

_Ginny,_

_Ron has done it this time! We are not engaged! I need to speak to you. _

_Hermione._

Short and simple. She couldn't exactly tell Ginny the story over a letter and she would rather explain her situation with Malfoy in person, and once she understood it herself.

Folding that up, she moved onto her last letter;

_Draco (better get used to calling you that),_

_We need to talk. _

_Hermione._

She called her owl that was resting in an open cage. The saw-whet owl swooped over to the desk and perched on the edge. She held up the three letters. "Pulchra, I need you to deliver these to three different people. This one is for Percy Weasley." She placed the letter in the owl's beak. "This one is for Ginny Weasley." Once again she placed the letter in the owl's beak. "And this one is for Draco Malfoy. I want you to make sure you deliver this one last. Ok?" she picked the owl up and placed the last letter in her clawed feet. "When you've done that you will have a big bowl of treats waiting and don't mess the letters up or let them read a letter that is not intended for them." The owl seemed to understand and flew away as soon as she finished her instructions.

Hermione collapsed back into the settee. There was nothing to do but wait for the replies.

* * *

_A/N: thank you for all your reviews! i love you all!_

_Also go and google "Saw-Whet Owl" it is the cutest thing ever and I thought it suited Hermione! Her name, "Pulchra" is latin for beautiful._

_There will be another chapter soon do not fret! I try and get them out as and when I can!_

_Here's my reply to reviews..._

_**Bubbleshanna**__h- thank you! i mentioned you in the update of the last chapter. :)_  
_**Clarabelle**__ - I know! silly girl! Thank you for always reviewing!_  
_**shaymars**__ - great ideas! we'll see if they get added (i never plan chapters even when im writing them, i often start of conversation between two characters thinking it will go one way and then it goes another! Thank you for your input and always reviewing!_  
_**Guest**__- Thank you! would love to know your name/name on here so if you review again i'll know it was you :)_  
_**Booknerdxx**__- thank you for the lovely review! I think you just made my day :D_  
_**crazychick**__-1027- thank you for the review!_  
_**mila pink**__ - drunk as a skunk. :) thanks for being a top reviewer!_

_Thank you for all being amazing! I love my regular reviewers! Also everyone else reading this please please please review! I'd love to know who is reading my story you dont have to be obligated to say another about it if you dont want. a simple hello would make me happy :D_

_All you guests who dont have accounts...i suggest you go and get one please! and then you can follow and favourite and pm and all those things thats make me a happy girl!_

_Love han xxxxxxxxx_

_p.s. i hope there aren't too many typos in the story_


	15. Chapter 15 - Meeting

_A/N: I am so so so so so so so sorry for how long it has taken me to upload this. I have been so busy recently and tired I just have not had the time._

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Meeting**

An owl swooped through the large office window and landed on the mahogany writing desk. He did not recognise to whom the owl belonged to but he thought it a very fine, almost sweet looking bird. He took the letter that it held in its claws then stroked it on the head. It cooed then stretched out its wings and flew onto the window ledge, waiting. Draco turned the letter over and noticed that it had no seal, curious. He unfolded it and saw a few short lines of delicate handwriting. Hermione wanted to talk, and judging by her comment on using his name rather than surname, he felt that this conversation would end well for him.

He pulled out a bit of fresh parchment and wrote out his answer. He did not bother to seal the letter and stood up, making his way over to the owl. "You suit your owner." He said stroking it once again, "You both are very beautiful." The owl hooted and upon receiving the letter from him, swooped off into the distance.

Draco poured himself a fire whiskey and then got out another glass from the cabinet. He walked over to the two armchairs and sat down.

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny called. "Harry, are you around?" she shouted up the stairs whilst holding the letter she had just received.

"Yup, coming." He jogged down from the attic room where he spent most of his time playing with old quiddich figurines, much to the confusion of his wife. "Yes what is it?" he asked as he reached the sitting room.

"I just got a letter from Hermione," she passed it to Harry. "Do you think we should go visit her? What do you suppose could have happened?"

After reading the letter Harry looked at his wife, "I think we should. I heard a rumour at work that she and Ron were engaged-"

"Engaged?!" she cut him off. "But she would never marry him! Never!"

"Yes if you'd let me finish." He sighed at her "I also heard that she was asking around the ministry about getting a ring off her finger."

"What do you mean? It's stuck?"

"or enchanted. It really wouldn't surprise me, the levels he goes to just to get Hermione are becoming more extreme."

Ginny nodded in agreement, "Shall we go now? I can imagine she's feeling pretty angry right now."

"You go" he said "she probably needs a girly chat. If you need me I'm here but one of us should stay home with the children."

"Yes you're right. Ok I'll just finish the washing up then I'll pop round."

* * *

Hermione watched out the window waiting for her owl and any replies to return. It was getting late; the sun had started to set and was casting a beautiful red shade over the land. In the distance she spotted a tiny black dot approaching her. The owl came closer and closer till it was sitting on the windowsill next to her. She noticed that it was holding a letter and grabbed it hungrily, wondering who had replied so quickly.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Am I to presume this is over our engagement? I also wish to talk, help explain the situation to you when you hopefully aren't so angry. I am waiting in my office for you. Floo to "Eagleshead" and my house elf will show you the way to my study._

_Yours,_

_Draco._

Of course his house would have some pompous name like "Eagleshead", she was surprised it wasn't something to do with snakes or "The Egotistical House of Whores." She sighed and dreaded what was about to happen but the sooner she got this out of the way, the better. She started towards her fireplace but on second thoughts veered towards to bathroom. She looked in the mirror and began brushing her hair and applying make-up. What was she doing? Was she trying to impress Malfoy of all people? She placed the items back onto the shelf and with a last look in the mirror she left and went to Eagleshead.

* * *

Within 5 minutes of her departure, Ginny Potter came through the fireplace. "Hermione? Hermione are you there?" she went into the kitchen and the other downstairs room but Hermione wasn't there. She rushed up the stairs and Hermione wasn't in any of those rooms either. Why would she just go when she'd asked Ginny for a talk? Honestly, that girl. So Ginny took a piece of scrap parchment off the desk and scribbled a note; "_I came for the chat you needed but you appear to be out. Pop round later if you're back, I'm always in. Love, Ginny." _She was about to leave when she noticed there was writing on the back of the note she had just scribbled. She turned the paper over and read.

* * *

From his study Draco heard the roar of the downstairs fire. He heard Siney's high pitched voice squeak a greeting and then listened as the footsteps came upstairs and closer to his office. The door opened revealing Hermione standing there trying to look as composed as possible but the nerves where still there.

Draco smiled at his future wife and stood up as she stepped into the room. Siney promptly left, as per her instructions.

"Draco." She attempted to smile. "We need to talk."

"Well why else would you be here?" he smirked. "Please come and sit down."

She moved over to the chairs and perched on the edge. Draco poured her a drink from a crystal bottle then passed her the glass. She looked at the alcoholic liquid and then back up at him, "Are you sure this is a good idea? Considering what happened the last time we had a drink together."

He chuckled to himself, "It will help with your nerves. Besides, I didn't realise we were planning on getting drunk?" he raised an eyebrow at her as his eyes flashed with humour.

"No nor was I!" she said rather quickly, to which Draco smiled as if she had just proven his point. She hated this control he always seemed to have over her. "Also, I am not nervous; there is nothing to be nervous about!"

"Of course there isn't." He poured himself another drink. "Shall we get down to it then?"

"Sorry?" Hermione replied, shocked at the insinuation.

"Get down to discussing business." He clarified.

"Oh right yes of course." She re-composed herself. "Firstly there is something you must know."

"You're actually a man down there." He smiled uncharacteristically. Fuck! Why would he say that? That was a stupid thing to say. Despite this she giggled and slapped him on the arm playfully. A flirty Granger? This could only end well.

* * *

_A/N: DO NOT HATE ME! I am sorry for the cliffhanger! hahaha I'm so naughty! I was so desperate to get this chapter up because I dont know when I'll have time to write another one! I'm less busy this week so hopefully there will be another one soon!_

_Here are the replies to reviews from the last chapter:_

_**Punkyredhead**__- I know right!? Ron is so silly! Thank you! and thank you for reviewing!_  
_shaymars - I hope Percy can help! He's quite high up in the ministry so fingers crossed!_  
_**chester99**__ - I already PM'd you the answers to all your questions but I thought i should put it on here to help others who are confused. He didn't go to the ministry, if you remember in the party invitation there were ministry officials there to help register anyone that night. The original law states they can marry whoever as long as it is before January and their engagement was registered by that saturday. She already read the letter from Harry in chapter 10 i think._  
_kvance - Thank you!_  
_**liliangrai**__ - I literally cannot plan anything. At uni i dont plan my essays cause I never stick to it. I didn't even know what i wanted this to be about, i just started writing a dramione and hoped for the best. I enjoy doing that because i feel like i'm reading the story with everyone else. Sometimes I wish I could plan though. _  
_**Booknerdxx**__ - thank you! I genuinely smiled at your review! so lovely! :)_  
_**Clarabelle**__ - hahaha I love that you feel the emotion of the character! that makes me think i'm doing a good job here :)_  
_**JustAsSane**__- I love eagle owls but they are definitely a bird that Draco would have and not Hermione...yet ;) Thank you! Love your pen name by the way!_

_Keep on reading and reviewing! Love you all,_

_Han xxxx_


	16. Chapter 16 - Questions

_A/N: In advance I am sorry for the short chapter. I am so just pleased with the ending I didn't want to spoil it by writing more. The last sentence is the best thing I have ever written (in my mind) so please enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Questions**

"Draco bloody Malfoy!" Ginny screamed as she stormed through her fireplace. "HARRY SHE'S MARRYING MALFOY!"

Footsteps pounded down the stairs as Harry rushed into the room. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Hermione isn't marrying Ron because she is marrying Draco Malfoy."

"Is that what she told you?" he asked.

"No she wasn't there but look I found this." She shoved the note into his hands.

"This is just a note from you." He looked up at his wife.

She sighed in annoyance and grabbed the note, turning it in his hands, "This side, you numpty."

After a few seconds Harry finished reading the note and looked up at Ginny whose eyebrows were raised and lips pursed. "This can't be true. She would never marry Malfoy."

"Well she clearly is!" she replied.

"Do you think we should go to Eagleshead and maybe, break it up?"

"What? And walk in on them snogging? No thank you." Ginny turned and sat down on the deep settee, sinking into it.

"Well that would explain the ring. No surprise that the Malfoy's would put a curse on something like an engagement ring." Harry came and joined his wife.

"What was she thinking?!"

"I have no id- hold on, didn't you say you told her to try and get Malfoy?" he turned to look at Ginny who was doing her best to hide her face.

"Well...yes...I...that's not the point! I didn't think she would actually do it! I just thought she would have a bit of fun and it would make Ron jealous." She put her head in her hands. "Oh this couldn't have gone any worst."

"Does she know that you know?" Harry placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

She lifted her head to look at him. "No she doesn't."

Harry smiled at Ginny, "Then this could be fun."

* * *

"So you're agreeing to it?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes." Hermione half smiled. "As long as the ministry sort out this fake engagement with Ron then that should be fine."

"Which they will have to considering that my ring will not come off your hand." He reached over to pick up her hand that was adorned with the emerald jewellery and placed a tender kiss upon her finger. He raised his smouldering eyes to meet hers and her entire body felt hot as if he was burning her beneath his gaze. Her breathing swallowed and quickened. He moved his head back down and placed another kiss higher up her hand. She wanted to squirm and pull away, afraid of how she was feeling but she remained still. His continued by placing a few more kisses up her hand and up her arm, reaching her elbow. In a moment of impulse, she suddenly reached out and grabbed his leg. He looked up at her in surprise and she locked his gaze. She took a big breath in to steady her nerves and then lunged forward. Her lips met his and they passionately kissed. He, already half off his chair, moved off it and stepped over her knees so she was sitting between his legs, never once breaking the kiss. Draco's hands where in her hair, on her face, caressing her legs, moving over her body as he took in every detail of his future wife. Hermione was also taking full advantage of this moment and ran her hands down his back and chest, his muscles tensing under her touch. As quickly as it had started, he suddenly pulled away. Hermione's eyes flew open in the loss of contact to meet his eyes. He crouched down next to her and looked at her. He really looked at her, also most as if he was analyzing her. She fidgeted in her seat, feeling uncomfortable under his stare, but did not remove her eyes from his. She raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

"I want to know you Hermione." He said. "I want to love you and to look after you. I'm sorry that I was such an idiot both in school and recently. A proposal is an important thing and I wanted it to be special for you."

"Draco I-"

"Shhh." He shook his head as he placed one of his knees on the ground and took her left hand in his. "Hermione, will you marry me?" he asked.

A moment went by as Hermione got over the initial shock of what was happening and what he had confessed to her, before she gave her answer. "Yes, yes of course I will." She smiled. Even though he knew she couldn't say no, the relief he felt over her answer was great. He scooped her face up in his hands and kissed her eagerly on; her lips, her nose, her cheeks, her eyelids, her forehead and anywhere else that he wanted to because she was, from this moment, his.

* * *

_A/N: once again sorry for the short chapter and also for how long it has been taking me to update! I'm a terrible person! I've just been so busy recently it's crazy! Also I've got a job interview this week (at jack wills) SO EXCITED! I hope I get it! _

_Lets just read that last line again though "because she was, from this moment, his." i am so proud of that! You're probably reading this thinking ...the fuck is wrong with his girl? hahaha not even sorry :)_

_I'm not going to reply to comments from the last chapter because it is late and I am working tomorrow and I just wanted to get this up tonight. I will try to reply on the next chapter which I have no idea when that will be out because my week is fully booked till sunday. _

_Thank you anyway for your overwhelming amount of support and love that you give me by following, favoriting and reviewing. _

_Continue the good work!_

_Love,_

_Han xxxxx_


	17. Chapter 17 -If Music Be the Food of Love

_A/N: You would not believe the week I have had. I am so sorry for how long this has taken me. I tried writing the other day and I genuinely fell asleep in front of my laptop. I woke up 3 hours later with it almost falling off the bed. So I am sorry but I hope you forgive me and enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 17 - "If Music Be the Food of Love, Play On"**

Hermione woke with a stiff neck, the light beaming through the open curtains was directly on her face and she squinted as she looked away. She was sitting on a settee. She looked around trying to remember why she had fallen asleep on a sofa and noticed the two arm chairs on the opposite side of the room. She was aware that there was an arm wrapped around her and her body was resting on someone breathing very slowly, clearly still asleep. She angled herself to look up at her sleeping fiancée and smiled. The light glistened off his face and he looked serene; truly content and happy. The lines of worry were still engraved on his face that possibly would never go but the muscles were relaxed and she could tell he was at ease.

Perhaps he realised there were eyes on him or perhaps the light had woken him but a smile etched itself onto his face and he opened his eyes and looked directly at Hermione. She quickly dropped her gaze and turned her head away from him in embarrassment. Her body stiffened under his embrace and she clearly became very uncomfortable. This saddened Draco, had their night of kissing and talking not been enough to show that he truly liked her, maybe even loved her. Why was she embarrassed? Perhaps she did not feel the same way. Yet.

* * *

"She is going to kill us Harry." Ginny said as she paused what she was doing.

"No she wont!" he smiled back, "We need to show we're ok with her and Malfoy."

Ginny put the bowl of crisps down on the table, "By tricking her?"

Harry shrugged, "It's not our fault she's been keeping secrets."

"So you think a giant moving picture of her and Ron is a good plan?"

He climbed down from the ladder he was on and came over to his wife. Harry placed both hands on her shoulders and looked her deep in the eyes, "It's the best plan I've ever had."

Exasperated, Ginny rolled her eyes and continued to lay the buffet.

The fire roared and out stepped a ragged looking ginger. "Morning Potters!"

"George what are you doing here?" his sister asked.

"You're trying to pull a prank and think I won't be there?" he said looking falsely hurt.

"Oh course not!" Harry went over and hugged him "How did you know that we were trying to prank Hermione anyway?"

George tapped his nose, "Pranksters intuition." He smiled, but after a stern look from Ginny (one not too dissimilar to a Molly Weasley glare) he changed his story. "Ok, mum told me. She said you'd asked for Ron to be here but she's locked him away."

"Locked him away?!" Harry coughed.

"Yeah, she heard about what he did to Hermione – getting her to agree to marry him when she was drunk- and she was furious! If he so much as opens his door she knows about it. It's quite terrifying."

"It's probably best he isn't here anyway." Ginny went back to setting up the room.

George clapped and rubbed his hands together; "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

"I should probably go home." Hermione got up from the chair and stood rather awkwardly.

"This is your home." Draco gestured around the room. "Stay." He took hold of her hand and brought her slightly nearer to him.

"Not yet it isn't. All my belongings are at my house so I need to go home to at least change."

Draco stood up next to her, still holding her hand. "Well why don't we bring all your belongings here?"

"It seems a bit soon doesn't it?"

"Hermione. We're engaged after a couple of weeks, if that's not soon then I don't know what is." He chuckled. She didn't return his humour. "Fine, how about we go to your house and look at the stuff you would like to bring here? You'll have our own wing so there will be plenty of room."

"My own wing? Won't we be living together?" Hermione asked confused.

He smiled at his future wife. "Of course we will. The master bedroom joins the south and west wing. In your wing, you will have a bathroom, a dressing room, a sitting room and a study just like mine does."

Relief flooded her face. "Oh, alright then."

"Come." He pulled her along with him. They left his sitting room and went into the bedroom. "This will be our room. It will be redecorated don't worry." He took her through a door that lead to a corridor. "This is your wing. Have a look and I'll be in my study if you want me." He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. She blushed profusely so moved her head away to face the corridor. Draco had noticed though.

The corridor was grand, as to be expected in a Malfoy house. The ceiling was high and the entire roof was made of windows to allow light to stream in. It was also not like a conventional corridor, the width was wide enough to comfortably fit a good sized room. There were five doors in the corridor, excluding the one she just came through. Each door was ornate in itself. She went up to the first door and inspected the mahogany frame around it. It was engraved with animals and plants. She noticed that there were fish and lilies on this door so presumably this was the bathroom. She reached for the doorknob and instantly noticed it was a lion's head. Hermione smiled at the Gryffindor link. This was indeed the bathroom; beautiful and detailed as to be expected.

The next room had badgers, moles and toads on the frame which made no sense to her so she opened to door to find out which room it was. This room was much bigger than the last and had wardrobes all around the edge. There was a large full length mirror and the end of the room with white sofas and a sheepskin carpet, surrounding it. This was clearly a dressing room, and possibly the largest she had ever seen or even dreamt of.

The room opposite had eagles and owls all over the frame and, like with all the other rooms, had a lion head door knob. She stepped into the room to find a beautiful study. There was a magnificent desk that was elaborate as the door frames. The leather topper was a deep red and it had ornate gold ink wells and quill pots. She went and sat down on the matching chair in front of her desk and took in a sharp breath. The wall that had the door in was completely dedicated to bookshelves. Books filled every shelf bar 2, which she presumed where for her books when she moved in. The shelves reached up to the high ceilings and a ladder was resting on the far side that was connected to the wall on a rail. She wanted to look at every single book but she knew she would have time for that later. Looking back to the desk she open a draw, it held parchment that had the Malfoy crest on the top. Smiling, she opened the draw next to it and revealed a long stick of emerald wax and a gold stamp. She lifted the stamp and looked at the picture it held. Once again the Malfoy crest was embossed into it, Draco's family's sign. Her sign.

Placing the object back into the draw she stood up and made her way to the door leading off to the left of the study. She presumed this must be the sitting room as Draco's study also lead into his sitting room so it made sense. Pulling the door open it was indeed a sitting room. It coordinated with the themes of the other rooms, gold tapestry curtains and red carpets that sat underneath beautiful, comfy looking burgundy chairs. A marble fireplace that had not yet been lit, stood as the centerpiece of the room and Hermione noticed that next to it was a table of crystal jugs that no doubt held firewhiskey and brandy.

Leaving the room she was back into the corridor again. One more door to go but she couldn't work out what would be in the room. Draco had only mentioned 4 rooms that she would have, so what could be in the fifth? The door stood at the end of the corridor, not on the sides like the others had. She walked up to it and looked at the frame hoping for some clues. Robins, Starlings and Thrushes looked as if they were flying around and musical notes came from their beaks. She slowly push open the door and was amazing at how light the room was. There were barely any walls as most of the room was made of windows. This was obviously on the end of the wing as it provided a panoramic view of Eagleshead's ground. When her eyes adjusted to the light she noticed what the room actually held. Sitting in the middle, raised slightly from the rest of the room was a beautiful grand piano. Hermione's heart swelled with happiness. She had played from a young age, thanks to her parents, and loved the sound of the piano. She rarely had a chance to play now-a-days and wished she could afford a piano. Now she had one. Walking up towards it and sitting down, she wonder how on earth Draco knew. She sat down on the stool, her back facing the door and looked out to the gardens. She beamed with happiness and raised the beautiful lid. She placed her fingers delicately on the keys and after a deep breath in, she began to play.

* * *

Draco was sitting in his office, sending letters and sorting out his finances that he'd put aside for the wedding. He would give Hermione the wedding of her dreams and make her the happiest woman alive. He was sitting there listening to hypnotically beautiful music that was growing louder and swelling as the player became more confident. He suddenly realised that this was Hermione playing the piano he had bought her. He smiled and stood up from his desk. He made his way to her wing and headed for the door at the end of the corridor. She was an amazing player, she knew when to press the keys softly and when the raise the tempo. He slowly opened the door, trying not to disturb her and watched for a minute. Her eyes were closed as she was immersed in the music and her long fingers swept over the keys with such elegance and grace, never hitting a wrong key. That was it. There was no doubt in his mind now, he loved Hermione Granger with all his heart and would do anything to make her happy.

The piece of music slowed down and Draco noticed that it was coming to an end. He slowly crept out of the room and closed the door silently behind him.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you've forgiven me for taking so long! _

_To all my new followers, favouriters and reviewers; thank you for reading. _

_And to all my oldies, thanks for coming back to me :)_

_I hope you all recognise the quote that the chapter is called after? _

_Thank you for all your amazing reviews, I love reading each of them they make me so happy! I love you all! I've almost got 100 followers! I cannot believe it! YAY! I love yoooou!_

_Lots and lots and lots of love,_

_Han xxxxxxxxxx_

_p.s. sorry for any typos...I never notice them when I reread my chapters :P _


	18. Chapter 18 - Judas

_A/N: here's a long chapter for you because I have been rubbish at getting these up recently and you deserve a little present:D_

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Judas**

"Well there's hardly anything I need." She said walking back into his study. "Draco, it's amazing."

He smiled at her, "If there is something you want to change let me know, it will be done." He got up from his desk and walked round to stand by her.

Hermione shook her head still smiling, "It's perfect Draco, how did you know I play the piano?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "An educated guess." And he placed a kiss on her cheek. He would never tell her that he's spent years thinking about the wing if it was Hermione's or that when the law came in place he had started to design and create everything. He would take his secrets to the grave; she didn't need to know that he had once watched her play piano in the music shop in Diagon Alley or that he'd handpicked all 10,000 volumes of books in her study, he did it all for her, and all for love.

"Shall we go to mine and decide what I should send over?" she headed towards the fire, "The rest we can send to a charity."

Draco looked at her for a moment; he would have never thought to send her unwanted furniture off to charity, his greed would have sold all items for the highest price. He smiled at his future wife and walked over to her, grabbing her hand, "You're amazing."

Hermione was shocked at his honesty; this was a side of Draco she never imagined would exist and it made her happy to know he did actually care for her. She was far too embarrassed to say anything back so went to the fireplace and grabbed some ash. "You know the address." She stated before walking into the green flames.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" the lights suddenly flicked on and about a dozen of Hermione's closest friends jumped out at her. She instinctively pulled out her want and pointed it around the room before laughing at herself and stowing it away.

"We heard about your engagement and wanted to throw you a party!" George said, hugging the stunned Hermione.

"It will be like you're part of the family." Harry said, giving her a tight squeeze.

"Oh no Harry, she _will _be part of the family." George cut in.

The fire light up and Draco stepped out from under the mantel piece. The smile dropped from his face and it was clear he suddenly wished he was back in his office. He looked around the room at the gathering of people and then realised there was a massive picture of Hermione and Ron strolling arm in arm, hanging above their heads. He looked at Hermione who seemed just as confused as he did. "Ummm, I should go." He turned and made a dash for the fireplace.

"Draco!" George called. "Leaving so soon?"

"Come and join in the festivities! Did you hear? Hermione's engaged!" Harry continued.

Ginny was fidgeting in the corner watching this exchanged.

The anger was brewing inside Hermione, she knew that they would know she was never marry Ron, but had they found out about Draco? How could they? She looked up, noticing the giant picture and realised that this was not a party for her and Draco, this was indeed a party for Ron.

"That's enough!" Ginny suddenly piped up. "I'm so sorry Hermione. This was all their idea. I found out about Draco and we were a bit upset that you hadn't told us so we...we tried to surprise you. But this is just cruel!"

"H...how...how did you find out." Tears formed in Hermione's eyes at the thought of her friends ganging up on her like this. Ginny pulled out a piece of parchment from her pocket and handed it to Hermione. Hermione took it and unfolded the paper, revealing the letter she had received from Draco and a note scribbled by Ginny. Draco stood their awkwardly unsure of what to do but he knew that Hermione was not taking this well. Her voice had shaking and her eyes were glistening. These people needed to leave. Now.

Draco coughed, clearing his throat and grabbing their attention. "I'm sorry" he said as he walked around the back of them, trying to take the attention further away from Hermione. "I realise that our engagement will have come as a shock to many of you. We made no intention to keep this a secret from anyone." He walked up the first few steps at the bottom of her stairs so everyone could see him. "I thought you were her friends. What you have done here is unkind and malicious. I shall now take Hermione back to my home for tonight so she can recover from this outrage and so you lot can clean up her house." He noticed Hermione was no longer in the sitting room. "I'd have expected this from a bunch of Slytherins but seeing as you're all Gryffindors, I'm quite shocked. Sort this mess up."

Nobody moved. They were all stunned at how Draco had stood up to them and at how badly this joke had turned. Clearly this was not a joke and they had hurt a friend. Hermione poked her head out of the kitchen and motioned for Draco to come in. He marched down from the steps and straight into the kitchen, closing the door firmly behind him.

Hermione was resting against a work surface with tear tracks staining her cheeks. Draco immediately rushed towards her and scooped her up in a hug. He held for a long time, stroking her back and her hair, swaying slightly and she nestled into his shirt. His embrace was comforting and welcomed. She felt as though she had been betrayed tonight and needed to be away from them and away from this house.

After a few more minutes Draco pulled away slightly so he could look her in the eyes. "Shall we go home?"

She smiled a crooked smile before nodding and taking his hand. Despite the red eyes and tears, she was still beautiful. Draco had never felt such a feeling for anyone or anything in his whole life. He wanted to love her, to protect her, to cherish her and to comfort her. Hermione apparated them out of her house and then he apparated them into his (only the owner of the property could apparate within their ward perimeter).

* * *

Harry fell down onto the settee. "We really messed that up, didn't we." He dropped his head into his hands.

"That did not go as planned." George slumped down next to him.

"I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" Ginny charged towards the pair.

Harry whispered to George; "Here we go."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! DO NOT MUTTER WHEN I AM SPEAKING TO YOU!" her face was tinted with red as her anger rose and her breath reduced. "OR YOU" she clipped her brother around the ear. "YOU HAVE EMBARRASED HER INFRONT OF ALL THESE PEOPLE! YOU STUPID, STUPID, STUPID MAN!" she hit Harry with a nearby cushion.

Most people had realised that this was a murder they would rather not be witness to and although they felt they should help clear up, it was probably best if they just left.

Ginny's anger suddenly changed. She no longer shouted but whispered in a harsh tone that was possibly the scariest and most threatening thing that had ever happened to the boys. "She is our best friend. Do either of you have any idea what she has been through in the last few months? No. You don't. Because you are both silly little boys who lack any form of empathy and think it's funny to humiliate one of your oldest friends. I should have put a stop to this before it got this far." She paused for a moment as she got her breath back and walked away from the boys. "I want this cleared up." Neither of the boys moved but looked at each other in dismay. "NOW!" she span around and they jumped up off that sofa faster than anyone would think possible.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at Eagleshead, Hermione felt calmer but that did not stop the tears from falling faster or her breath catching in her throat when she tried to thank Draco. She seemed to be thanking him a lot recently.

"Come with me." Still holding her hand he walked her through the house, taking her to their bedroom. As they entered the room, Hermione noticed that on his bed lay a beautiful red silk nighty. "That's yours. You know where the bathroom is, there should be slippers and a dressing gown in there if you're cold. Siney will bring up some tea when you're ready." She went to thank him again but he cut her short with a kiss directly on her lips. He pulled away and offered her a weak smile before retreating to his wing.

Hermione changed out of her clothes and into the nighty. The cool marble bathroom made her shiver so she picked the dressing gown off the back of the door and placed the slippers on her feet. Draco was going above and beyond to help her and Hermione had never felt so special. When she was with Ron, whilst they loved each other, he never went out of his way to show he even cared for her. She felt like a princess whose prince loved her dearly. She was sure that Draco was falling in love with her, or at least she hoped he was because she was falling in love with him.

As she opened the door and stepped out into the corridor, something made her jump so much she almost fell straight back into the bathroom. Siney was standing there waiting for her, half hidden in the moonlight. "Sorry Mistress, Siney didn't mean to make you jump."

"That's quite alright. It's rather dark in here." Hermione caught her breath back.

Siney clicked her fingers and the gas lamps that hung along the walls suddenly came alight with fire. "This way Mistress."

"You don't have to call me Mistress, Siney." She began as she followed the little elf.

"Oh I do. You will be married to Master, so you are my Mistress."

Hermione knew there was no point in arguing with Siney, elves are notoriously stubborn. She followed the elf to the door that she remembered as her sitting room. "Tea is served in there Mistress. I you want anything else, just call for me." And the elf disappeared. Hermione pushed open the heavy door and was met with warmth and the aroma of oranges and cloves. The room was covered in greens and reds, the smell of Christmas hung in the air despite it being 4 months till the festive season.

Draco stood by the fire holding a steaming cup of tea and looking deep into the flames. He hadn't yet noticed Hermione so she watched him for a while. His mind was clearly deep in thought, the lines of worry were creasing his forehead and his stance was clearly one of a man who would be ready to attack should the need arise. The war had taken its toll on almost everyone, Hermione included. She was not surprised that Draco was still suffering.

She stepped closer to him and he caught her in the corner of his eye. As soon as he noticed her his face light up. The worry and sadness that had plagued his face a few moments before were now gone and only a smile replaced them. "Our wedding." He announced. "I think sooner rather than later don't you?"

"Christmas?" Hermione asked.

Draco passed her a mug off the coffee table. "That gives us enough time to plan and I know you love Christmas."

"I do love Christmas, how did you know that?"

"Just another guess." He said, hiding that fact that he used to watch her at school during the winter months and enjoy watching her excitement grow as the trees were put up and snow started to fall.

They both sat down on the arm chairs that faced the lit fire and sat in silence for a minute, staring at the flames before Hermione whispered; "Christmas is the most amazing time of year. The warmth and happiness, dissolves through the cold winter. People who are sad become happy, people who are lost become found and people who are selfish become charitable." She turned and stared him directly in the eyes. "I want to marry you Draco. Not for this stupid law, I actually want to marry you."

His heart fluttered at her words and the smile that had barely left his face, grew wider. "We'll go to the ministry tomorrow and sort this out."

She reached over to him and took his hand, squeezing it slightly and smiled.

* * *

_A/N: not my favourite chapter i've ever written, more of a filler really. I just want to say thank you to the response of my last chapter. It is my most read chapter to date and the reviews were so lovely! I was quite pleased with it I must say._

_I hope you realise why I have called this chapter Judas (betrayal of friends etc...). I not a fan of what Harry did, I kinda wish I hadnt put that in now but thats what you get for not planning things! and I suppose it helps breaks up the long Dramione parts...not that those are a bad thing. _

_I get so worried whenever I put up a chapter that you'll all suddenly realise that this is rubbish and stop reading. I hope that isn't the case because I love getting all the emails saying I have a new followers, a new favourite or a new review. _

_Last time I checked I had over 100 followers and I have never been happier! Thank you so so so so so so so much!_

_Keep up the reviews and things, they make me very very very happy._

_Lots of love_

_Han xxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	19. Chapter 19 - Just the Two of Us

_A/N: This chapter is entirely devoted to Hermione and Draco. Cause I love you._

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Just the two of us**

The ministry was abuzz with people. Workers rushing about getting to their offices, tours of schools and foreign parties walked around slowly taking pictures with the large cameras that wizards used. Hermione still found them funny, the idea that despite being able to use magic and thinking they are better than muggles (although no one would dare say that out loud now), muggles had invented much smaller and much more efficient devices.

Draco pulled her hand and they set off towards the department of marriages. When they arrived, they were shocked at how busy it was. Draco immediately dropped her hand as soon as they had finished walking. Hermione was beginning to learn that he was not one for open expressions of affection and would rather show no emotion when outside the many walls of Eagleshead. The crowded office was filled with couples; some who looked awkward with their partner, some who were affectionate and some who looked angry and as if they would rather not be there. All, however, were lined up (either sitting or standing) waiting to be seen. This did not matter to Draco, a Malfoy had never waited in line in their history, why should they start now? He charged through the crowds, to many cries of outrage, and went straight into the office.

"Ahh Mr Malfoy! How wonderful to see you." A little stout man that Hermione had never seen before said as he got up from his desk. He turned to the couple already sitting in the chairs opposite him. "Your marriage has already been registered, please go now." He dismissed them with his arm. They quickly got up and skirted out the room. "Please take a seat Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger. What can I do for you?" He pulled out a chair for Hermione which she took as Draco sat next to her.

"There has been a terrible mix up." Draco announced. He was firm and threatening, a side to him that Hermione had never seen. This was the way that Malfoy's dealt with their inferiors.

"I assure you sir, anything that has gone wrong will be remedied immediately." The man stammered, fidgeting in his seat.

"I'm glad you said that Plait." Draco leaned back on his chair. "I didn't want to...cause any trouble." The threat laced clear in his voice.

"No! No, of course not!" Plait stumbled over his words.

"You haven't met my fiancée Hermione." He gestured towards her. "But she has been here before trying to sort this out, to no avail."

"Your fiancée? I had no idea!" He quickly got out a large leather bound book and flicked through the pages, finally stopping at one."It says here that you are engaged to a Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley. Am I to assume this is incorrect?"

Draco stood up immediately, "OF COURSE IT IS INCORRECT YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!"

Plait crumpled into his seat. Hermione was scared at Draco's anger and the entire of the office outside went silent.

"Hermione is engaged to me. I made that very clear." He seethed. "You are to take this engagement to Weasley off the books and replace it with mine. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mr Malfoy, sorry Mr Malfoy." He was almost on the floor in terror. "Sorry Miss Granger, I am so so sorry for the mix up."

Draco moved away from his chair and smiled back at Hermione. "Come on dear." He offered her his arm which she got up and took. The pair left the office and walked through a silent shocked crowd of spectators in the waiting room outside.

* * *

They arrived back at Eagleshead and Draco notice Hermione was very quiet. "Hermione?" he asked as she began to make her way to her wing. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes of course." She answered half heartedly and left the room.

Draco was not at all convinced by her response and followed her through to her sitting room. Upon noticing him she sighed. "I am fine, Draco. Thank you for sorting that out."

He took one of the arm chairs near the fire and watched her as she poured herself a drink. "I may not be a mind reader but you are clearly not fine and I am only a man so I can't work out what's wrong."

Hermione smiled at him and sat down. "I was shocked." She said, taking a deep drink of butterbeer. "I've never seen you like that before. It scared me Draco."

He sat in silence for a minute, looking at her before getting up and leaving the room. Hermione didn't know what to do. Had she upset him?

She placed her glass down on the coffee table and headed for the door in pursuit of Draco. He hadn't made it to his wing yet and was still walking through the bedroom when she caught him up. She grabbed his arm to stop him from going any further. "Draco?" she asked tentatively.

He did not reply at first but slowly turned round to look at her. "I didn't realise how had behaved till you mentioned it." He sighed. "It's how my father always used to deal with people, it gets the job done and gets you known. Not liked." He sat down on the edge of the bed and Hermione joined him. She placed a supportive hand on his leg and the other over his hand.

"Draco, you're nothing like your father, if that's what you're thinking." She smiled at him but he refused to look at her. "That's just how the Malfoy's do things; I was shocked because I hadn't seen it before."

He stood up from the bed and still didn't change where he was looking, his eyes focused in front of him. "That's not the point Hermione. I am not my father."

Nervously Hermione stood up and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his back and kissed his spine. "No. You're Draco. My Draco." She said between kisses. He suddenly spun round and grabbed her round the waist. She squealed in shock but quickly recovered when she saw the look in his eyes. He walked her backwards towards the bed and the back of her knees hit the edge, forcing her to sit down. Draco continued moving, pushing her back and climbing on top of her. Never once did they lose eye contact until he closed his eyes and kissed her. The kiss had so much meaning, so many unsaid things and so much hope for the future. The kiss told them that they loved each other and for who they were, not who they wanted the other to be. The kiss was deep and passionate and Hermione had never felt safer. They feel asleep on top of the covers, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next day to an empty bed. She felt to the side that Draco normally slept and it was cold. She sat up and looked around the room; there was no sign of him anywhere. After stretching and rubbing her eyes, to wake herself up, she got up from the bed and went in search of him. He wasn't in any of the rooms in his wing, there was no evidence of him being there at all today, nothing.

"Siney." Hermione called.

A little pop behind her signalled the elf's arrival. "Yes Mistress."

Hermione turned to look at her. "Where is Draco?" she failed to mask the concern in her voice.

"Master received an owl in the night, Mistress; he has been called away on business and does not know when he will return."

"What sort of business?" for Hermione still didn't know what Draco actually did.

Siney looked to the ground, "I am not allowed to say Mistress Hermione. The Malfoy's forbade me to tell anyone of their work."

"But I will be a Malfoy soon, Siney." She stated.

"Sorry Miss." She shook her head.

"How long will he be away for?"

"Siney never knows, sometimes Master has been away for months."

"Months!?" she cried. "Will he be back in time for our wedding?"

"Siney thinks so Mistress Hermione, Siney hopes so."

With a heavy sigh, Hermione thanked and dismissed the elf. The large manor felt even bigger than it had before and large rooms felt colder in Draco's absence.

* * *

After two days there was still no word from Draco and Hermione was growing increasingly worried. Siney had said that he could be away for weeks or months but that didn't stop Hermione from worrying. If she only knew what he was doing then she wouldn't be so scared but he could be out there fighting for all she knew. Every day she had lit the fires and turned on all the gas lights to keep the place warm and alive but it failed to fill the gap that Draco had left. Hermione went to bed on the second night feeling even more alone that she had ever felt before.

The next morning arrived. Winter was settling in fast and the window had turned white with condensation. Siney was already moving about the house, lighting the fires and opening curtains as Hermione had requested she do. Just like every day since Draco's absence, Hermione looked over to his empty pillow. Although today, the pillow was not empty. She sat up in surprise at what lay beside her.

* * *

_A/N: WHAT COULD IT BE?!_

_I am so excited for how I'm going to take this story. I've written the next chapter (well half of it) already and I love the idea I've come up with! I hope you'll all agree. _

_I am trying to write as much as I can before going back to uni on saturday, I get so busy and so distracted I never have time to write so hopefully I can get most of it done before then. _

_Once again thank you for all your support, you are all wonderful human beings (especially the people that write me reviews *wink wink*)._

_So please continue to be amazing by following, favouriting and reviewing. (dont forget you can also follow and favourite me in case I decide to make this into 2 books or a triology!)_

_lots of love,_

_Han xxxxx_


	20. Chapter 20 - Love Letters

_A/N: JK ROWLING IS WRITING THE SCREEN PLAY FOR FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM! AHHHHH I literally just died from happiness! She said it will start in new york, 70 years before Harry. I am far too excited to deal with life at the moment._

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Love Letters**

She hurriedly picked up the items, almost too excited to wait. Despite the beautiful deep red rose that lay there in all its glory, Hermione picked up the piece of folded parchment and opening it up to reveal Draco's writing. It was finally a note from him, something that told her he was alright and that he still thought about her. It read;

_My Dearest Hermione, my wife to be,_

_I am so sorry for leaving in the dead of night but business called and I had to go. I have been travelling for the past few days and that is the only reason I have been unable to send word to you. This morning we arrived at our destination and I summoned an owl immediately to send this to you. I cannot tell you where I am nor what I am doing but you must know that I am thinking of you every day. I have also sent you a rose; I will send you one everyday till I am home. _

_I promise you I will be back in time for our wedding._

_I love you._

_Draco. _

Tears fell from her cheeks as she read and reread the letter. Whilst the letter told her that he was alive, it did not tell her if he was safe. Not knowing where he was, was scary enough but to know that he couldn't tell her frightened her even more. She clutched the letter close to her chest and continued to cry.

* * *

"Do you think she'll come?" Ginny asked.

"I hope she does." Harry sighed, "I honestly didn't think she would react like that."

"I regret it." George said sombrely. He would have never said that about a prank before Fred died but he was a changed man now.

"There's no point in wollowing over what happened, we can't change what we did." Ginny stood up from the kitchen chair. "We just need to make her realise that we're still her friends and we meant it in good faith."

"That would be great...if she was here." Harry said. "You sent her the letter didn't you George?"

George nodded "Mm. Yesterday."

"With the time?" Ginny pressed,

"Yes with the time, the date and the reason, like you told me to do, Ginny." He said impatiently.

"Well all we can do is wait and hope she comes I suppose." She sighed.

"I'll make a pot of tea." Harry said quickly, getting up and putting the kettle on the stove. No sooner had the water boiled but the fire roared green and Hermione stepped through the flames in the Potter's kitchen.

"Hello." She said quietly.

"Hermione!" Ginny rushed over to her friend and hugged her. "I am so so so so so so sorry! We all are! We didn't mean for it to go that way! I'm sorry! Please Hermione, let us make it up to you."

Hermione smiled at them, "It's ok!" she tried to calm the frantic red head down, "I'm not angry. I was a bit shocked at the time and a lot of things have been going on but I could never be mad. You know me."

Harry passed her a mug of tea before giving Ginny and George one each. "We were so worried about you. Hermione, I don't think I remember the last time I saw you cry."

"I do." Ginny said in a quiet voice before exchanging a silent moment of understanding with Hermione. They all took their seats around the table and began to talk. Hermione explained everything. She talked about the story behind her and Draco, she spoke of Ron's interference but how it had been sorted and she finally said about how Draco was currently away on business.

"Business?" Ginny asked. "What is it he actually does?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Harry said outraged. "You're marrying him, how do you not know? It could be illegal!"

"He could be reforming the death eaters!" George cut in, slamming his mug down on the table.

"No!" Hermione shouted over them, "He's changed. He never wanted to be a death eater in the first place. You know that!" she pleaded.

"I wouldn't trust him further than I could throw him." George muttered.

"Well _I_ have faith in your judgment." Ginny placed a supportive hand over Hermione's. She turned to look at the boys, "She's smart, smarter than all of us put together and certainly smarter than you two idiots. None of us have any say in who she marries and for Godricks sakes; she's going to be richer than we could ever hope to be! I'd have thought you would want to stay friends with her."

They all laughed and thought about how much money Hermione would actually have. "So, Eagleshead eh?" George asked. "Is it big?"

Hermione smiled, "Massive. We have a wing each and that's only the top floor. No one uses the downstairs apart from the house elves and there are two more wings I've yet to explore." She didn't want to go into detail about how Draco had designed her wing, that was something special, something private and they didn't need to know.

"House elves? What happened to spew?" Harry asked.

She sighed at him getting the name wrong but there was no point in arguing, "When I got that law passed there was no need for it any more. Besides, the elves are happy, I've only met one of them but I've been told there's a whole army down there." She smiled.

"Hermione, will you stay here tonight?" Ginny asked taking away the empty mugs. "I hate the thought of you all alone in that big house. Draco won't be coming back tonight so you might as well stay."

* * *

Hermione tossed and turned in the night, uncomfortable in a new bed and surroundings. It was strange how easily she had been able to get used to Draco's bed but not Ginny's. When she woke up the next morning she was confused and tired. She frantically looked around the room before remembering where she was and headed to the kitchen. Ginny was already there feeding her youngest child who was sitting dangerously close to the edge of a seat with food all over his mouth. Albus was safe though; Ginny would never let him fall.

"Morning!" Ginny said wiping off the food that Albus had just thrown at her head, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you." She lied, "I must get back. Thank you for letting me stay, I really needed it."

"Wont you stick around for breakfast? Harry's just gone to the market to pick up some fresh bacon."

"That sounds lovely but I really have some things I need to do this morning, sorry." she said, thinking of the letter that hopefully was waiting for her back home.

"Ok, well..." she came over and hugged Hermione, "You know where we are if you need us. Tell me as soon as Draco comes back so I'm not worrying about you."

Hermione smiled and nodded before turning to the fireplace and disappearing in a swoosh of green flames.

* * *

The house was empty, as she had expected but the fires had not been lit, the lights were not switched on and there was no sound of cooking coming from the kitchen. "Siney?" Hermione called out. A small pop came from behind the door of the study and a small timid elf that she had never seen before came into the room. "Where's Siney?"

The little elf looked at the ground, his ears were shaking and he fiddled with his hands. "Master called him away to help with work, Mistress Hermione."

"Called him away?"

The elf nodded. "Siney woke up in the middle of the night and told me I was in charge till she returned."

"Right." Hermione was now even more concerned but there was no point in asking the elf for any more information, he clearly didn't know anything. "Would you mind lighting the fires and turning on the lights? I also haven't had any breakfast, a cup of tea and a bacon butty would be good please. Also, have any owls arrived this morning?"

"Yes Mistress, three owls arrived this morning." The elf nodded then started to leave the room.

"Umm," Hermione called after the elf, "What is your name?"

"Of course Miss, sorry Miss, I completely forgot!" the elf looked as if someone had just killed his mother, "My name is Tunio, Mistress."

"Tunio?" Hermione questioned. "That sounds almost Spanish."

"Italian Miss. I used to belong to an Italian family before the war."

"Oh I see. Well thank you Tunio, don't forget the fires." She said dismissing the elf.

Hermione walked out of Draco's study into the bedroom and noticed that there lay another rose on her bed, this time a pure white one, and a note. She ran over to the bed and picked up the note, it read;

_Hermione,_

_I don't have much time to write today. I hope you're ok. The elves will look after you if you need anything. There is a room downstairs with all their names written down. Have a look._

_Forever yours,_

_Draco. _

Short and sweet. It was enough to know that he was alive and that was all that mattered. She picked the rose up and placed it in a vase with the rose from the day before.

She walked into her wing and through her corridor into her study. She sat down at the desk, still holding the letter and sighed. She missed him terribly and these letters where the only thing that kept her sane. She decided to write back.

* * *

_A/N: So i've calmed down a bit but seriously how excited are we that there's going to be another film set in the wizarding world?! they'll be no characters we know in it i dont think but also the person who it surrounds (Newt Scamander), his grandson married Luna! How exciting!_

_Anyway I hope you all love me for getting up another chapter the NEXT DAY! Boom! Snaps for Han! haha :P I'm desperately trying to write before I go back to uni because it will be CRA-ZY! I cannot wait for freshers week though, it will be amazing!_

_Anyone else off to uni or just started? Some of my friends dont go back till october! sucks to be them! I wanna rave it up at uni, fall through my front door at 5am and eat pot noodles. ahahaha_

_Thank you so so so much for all your support and love. You are what keeps me going. Please review, even if it's just a one word review (chocolatediamond) haha I still appreciate it :D _

_Lots of Love,_

_Han xxxxx_

_p.s. a bacon butty is a bacon sandwich. :) classic english breakfast _


End file.
